Tracing Paths
by meqhanory
Summary: "Have you ever thought about it?" "Thought about what, dear?" "Having another baby. You know, since life isn't complete and utter shit anymore." - Post 2x22, slight AU from it. SQ pregnancy fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Have you ever thought about it?"

Turning her head around quickly to look at the blonde behind her, Regina raised a curious eyebrow. They were at the annual Storybrooke Spring Festival, one of the few traditions that the small, fictional town had maintained since the curse had broken five years prior. Everyone was in attendance, including the somewhat still instated mayor and her wife.

Looking back to Snow and David with the small two year old they were with, Regina paused, pursing her lips before turning her body to fully face Emma. "Thought about what, dear?"

Nodding towards her fairytale parents with their son – the blonde's younger brother, Emma took a step closer, taking Regina's hand loosely into hers. "Having another baby. You know, since life isn't complete and utter shit anymore."

"Language, Emma," Regina hissed, looking around them to make sure no one had heard. One would think that, after three years of marriage, the regal mayor would've gotten over, or at least gotten used to, the crude language Emma had chosen. "I'm not really sure. I don't know if having yet another child, with the genes of my once mortal enemies and a delinquent, would bode well for me. After all, we all saw how it turned out before."

"Yes, you're married, with a sixteen year old who currently believes the worst thing in the world is having Grace say 'no' to him for a school dance. I must say, Madame Mayor, things have not worked in your favor."

Allowing the faintest smirk to form on her lips, Regina squeezed the hand that gripped her own, taking a step further into the show of public affection. It wasn't like them, to show much affection outside of the walls of their home, but Regina found a certain solace in it for this moment. After all, the conversation of choice wasn't one she really wanted. Emma must've known as much, seeing the blonde's choice of location to bring it up.

"Careful dear, you might make me reevaluate my choices."

Smiling, Emma glanced over Regina's shoulder to Snow and David – it was still too weird to call them mom and dad, even after the incident at the mine so many years ago – watching as they threw their son into the air before David put him on his shoulders. It was bizarre, watching your same aged parents raise your baby brother and wondering what it could have been like. Still, how Emma hadn't felt jealousy over Graham was a shock to her, probably even more so to her parents.

Not only that, but getting used to the fact that her parents named their son after the fallen huntsman and former sheriff.

Biting her bottom lip and intertwining their fingers, Emma sighed, shifting her gaze back to Regina. "You're avoiding the question."

Rolling her eyes, Regina pulled her hand away from Emma's, wrapping her arms across her chest. "You didn't exactly bring it up in the greatest of times, dear."

"How did I not?" The blonde could recognize what Regina was doing, it's what the brunette always did when she felt cornered in a fight, what she did when she felt threatened; her walls were going up.

If Emma were honest with herself, she was cornering Regina in this moment. Perhaps it was a question better saved for when the pair was at home, in the comfort and privacy of the four walls of the mayoral mansion. But this question, it had been eating at the sheriff for months, and she only had the courage to ask because she was lost in a moment of thought.

"Look, I just… We've been together for a while now, haven't we? We're happy, we're stable, Henry's grown up… I'd just think it'd be a good opportunity to try the whole family thing."

Raising her eyebrow, Regina scoffed, backing away from her wife slightly. "Really? Henry doesn't count now, Miss Swan?"

"Jesus, Regina, you know that wasn't what I meant! And don't 'Miss Swan' me. I'm not sleeping on the goddamn couch because you're throwing a fit." Running her fingers through her hair, Emma tried to calm herself, attempting to keep a firm hold on her temper. It wouldn't be good for both of them to lose grip on their emotions, which both were teetering on the edge of doing so already.

"What I mean is that, I didn't get to raise Henry for a majority of his life, and you lost him for a bit," Emma was cautious still with mentioning that bit of their past. While an important part of it, Regina couldn't blame Emma for her caution on the subject. After all, it wasn't the happiest of times. "I just want to experience it all with you, beginning to end, not middle to end."

Lips pressing into a thin line, Regina's shoulders slumped in slight defeat. How she wished that Emma hadn't brought this up in public, let alone at a freaking festival where every living and breathing resident was in attendance. She knew Emma; it was the blonde's attempt to prevent a scene or huge fight. If Regina weren't the one stuck on the opposite side of this, she'd commend her wife on such a feat.

Shaking her head, Regina turned her back to Emma, arms dropping to her sides. "We'll discuss this when we get home."

Reaching out to catch her wife's hand, Emma frowned when it was snatched away so quickly. "Regina, come on…"

"Later, Miss Swan."

* * *

Groaning and burying her face into her hands, Emma reached blindly for the glass of scotch in front of her, frowning when she realized it was empty.

_Again_.

"Ruby, another."

Raising her eyebrow to the sheriff, Ruby looked down to her glass, back to her, and repeat. Snorting softly, the wolf shook her head, leaning across the bar of the diner. "Em, I love you, but you've had enough alcohol to put even Leroy to shame."

Pursing her lips into a pout, Emma gripped her glass and pushed it towards her friend, a silent plea. However, it was instead met with Ruby snatching the glass away and putting it next to the small pile of glasses besides her.

Whimpering slightly, Emma looked up to her friend, looking ever childish as the alcohol in her system began to reduce her to such a state. "Ruby, come on! I need the liquid courage!"

Shaking her head and grabbing a wet rag, she began to wipe down the glasses. "No, you need to go home before Regina comes here looking for you. I don't feel like having the mayor giving me a lecture tonight."

Chuckling softly, Emma shook her head. "The big bad wolf, scared of the evil queen? There's something fucked up with that."

"Maybe. But you know what's even more fucked up?" Setting down the glass in her hand, Ruby tilted her head, examining her friend. "My best friend is sitting across from me, bordering the line between drunk and shit faced, because she's too scared to face her wife over something that should be _exciting _to talk about."

Raising her eyebrow pointedly, Ruby reached for the stack of trays, carrying them into towards the back. Before vanishing from sight behind the silver doors, she called out over her shoulder. "Leave the money on the counter, Em. I expect a huge tip."

* * *

Perhaps it was the shock value of Ruby's words, or maybe liquid courage had finally kicked in, but Emma finally made it home with enough strength to speak to Regina. She shouldn't have been as nervous as she was, but the fear of what this conversation will end with or begin caused the paranoia to seep deep into her bones and down to her core.

Emma never had much difficulty speaking to Regina about things. After all, her blunt words and disregard for the consequence of what she said had led her to this point in her life. Without half of the things that slipped passed her lips, there was no way Emma would've made it to Storybrooke, let alone stay as long as she had. So the fact that she was rendered speechless now was telltale to her paranoia. There wasn't much chance of Emma escaping this conversation unscathed, but that never deterred her before, so why was she letting it do so now?

Taking a few deep breaths, pacing quietly outside of the door, Emma gazed downward and saw no light from underneath the doorway. It was late but there was no way Regina was asleep.

Since they had been together, one thing the pair tended to agree on was their inability to sleep after a fight. It was probably the overwhelming knowledge of what an empty bed felt like and the new found comfort of a body on the other side every morning, but the fact remained the same. That's why the sentence to the couch was such a big deal, and also why Emma was fighting so hard against it.

Raising her hand with her knuckles facing the door, Emma was about to knock, then sighed. This was pathetic, every single bit of it. From Emma beginning to sober to the fact that she felt like she actually needed to knock on her own bedroom door.

She regretted that she had let that question slip from her lips while at such a public event with Regina, Emma knew better. Regina had been, and always would be, a private person. While the former queen opened up to Emma most of the time, some matters were still kept entirely private. The long lecture after Emma had discussed sleeping with Regina to Ruby was evident enough of that fact.

Taking a deep breath through her nostrils and releasing it through her lips, Emma closed her eyes and reached for the door handle. She may as well face whatever music she was doomed to now, prolonging the inevitable would make her punishment that much worse.

Pushing the door open softly and stepping into the darkness, Emma looked over to the bed. Moonlight filtered through the windows, illuminating the room enough to see Regina's figure on the bed. Her back was to Emma, but the small shift under the sheets was enough to let the blonde know that her wife was indeed awake.

Not wanting to cause more trouble than there already was, Emma slipped off her jeans and jacket, placing them into the hamper before tiptoeing over to the bed and slipping under the sheets.

"Miss Swan, you should be on the couch."

_Indeed_, Emma thought. When she had arrived she noticed the pillow and folded up blankets at the end of the couch, but there was no way she'd be sleeping down there, not tonight.

"Come on, my shift doesn't start until late tomorrow, let me get a good night's sleep in our bed."

Humming in acknowledgment, Regina rolled over, once again facing away from Emma. Leave it to the pair of them to act like complete children. Still, the fact that Regina hadn't gotten out of the bed was a good sign. It either meant Regina was willing to talk or that she was simply too tired to move.

Emma hoped for the former.

"I'm sorry," the blonde started, knowing that apologizing was always the first step when it came to them. Without it, they had a tendency to tune one another out. "I shouldn't have brought up something so serious at the festival. You're private, and you want to keep matters that are serious in the family private, I just… It sort of slipped out."

"Yes well, not the first time something like that slipped out."

Silence fell over them, but it was part of how their apologies went. It took time to think of the right words to say when in the past all they'd done was learn how to get under one another's skin without even trying. Now it had gotten to where they tried not to behave in such a manor. Reversing the process was more difficult than starting it, it seemed.

Finally though, Regina turned to face Emma, frowning as she scanned the sheriff's face. "In your words and Henry's, that was really low of you, Emma. You never have learned to hold your tongue."

"I usually leave that job to you," Emma joked, a small smile playing on her lips. Obviously, from Regina's raised eyebrow and curled upper lip, the joke was ill-placed, yet another thing Regina would have pointed out, if not for the seriousness of their conversation. "Okay, bad joke, sorry."

Sitting up slightly and resting her head in the palm of her hand, Emma gazed down to her wife, the frown slowly coming back onto her lips. "Look, I'm really sorry I brought the subject up somewhere really public, but come on… This is supposed to be something exciting to talk about. Instead you're just…"

Silence fell over them again, Emma obviously waiting for Regina to talk. There was something in how closed off Regina had been at the festival, it ate away at the sheriff's inner being. Regina adored Graham, always volunteering herself and Emma to watch him when Snow and David were in desperate need of a date night or a weekend away. Not only that, but she noted how the brunette's gaze would linger on the slowly swelling stomach of Kathryn Nolan in the last few months, a small smile always playing on her lips. It was as though Regina was excited for everyone else growing their family; everyone but them.

Reaching out tenderly, Emma brushed a stray hair out of Regina's face, trying to distract herself from the feeling of dread that crawled within her. "Regina, I just… I want to be able to experience that, you know? I love watching Graham, I do, but I'd really prefer experiencing that with my wife rather than through my parents."

Licking her lips, Regina unconsciously leaned into the fingers as they brushed the hair away. "I know, but things are more complicated when you yourself become a parent. You don't get to hand the baby off when it starts to cry, or does something gross, you have to care for it."

"I know that. I _want _to do that, Regina." Shaking her head and letting out a bitter laugh, Emma looked away from Regina for a moment. She didn't look anywhere in particular, just letting her gaze fall anywhere else than the woman before her. "God, I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw Henry. When he was six pounds, twelve ounces, screaming and crying and covered in blood and wrapped in probably the ugliest blanket I had ever seen- I just…"

As Emma trailed off, the brunette could see the sadness and regret that filled those green eyes, even in the dim lighting. Reaching out, she placed her hand over the blonde's, squeezing reassuringly. Regina was there, she always would be, and she wanted her wife to know that.

"I really want to be able to experience that. I want to see you give birth to a beautiful baby, a baby that we raise and feed and give an amazing life to." Tracing small patterns on the back of Regina's hand with her thumb, Emma finally looked up to meet the brown eyes that possessed her every moment she looked into them. "I want us to have a baby."

"That's the thing; you don't want _us _to have another baby. You want _me_ to give us a baby." Pulling her hand away, Regina sat up, leaning against the headboard.

Frowning, Emma furrowed her brows in slight confusion. So that was the problem. It wasn't the baby idea; it was Regina giving birth that was the problem. Rather than making this a done deal and entirely solved, it made the blonde that much more confused.

Still, Regina continued her rant, "I don't want that, don't we already have a good life? Henry is about to start his third year of high school, your mother and I aren't trying to kill one another, your father isn't giving me death glares at family dinners-"

"That you notice-"

"But it's _good_, isn't it? Isn't our life right now happy?"

"It is, but I just think-"

"And therein lies the problem."

Backhand comments were second nature to them, but the couple now knew what took things too far. This bit, Regina commenting on Emma's thoughts, it had always been agreed upon that it was a definite no-no.

Shaking her head, Regina buried her face into her hands, letting out a soft, exhausted sigh. "Please, Emma. I'm tired, I want to sleep. It's been a long day."

It wasn't that Regina had essentially said no that hurt Emma; it was _how _she was saying no. Instead of just discussing this like two adults as they had been able to for the past few years with serious matters, Regina was reverting to old ways and old reactions. And in this moment, Emma was going to do the exact same thing.

Pursing her lips, Emma slipped out of the bed, reaching blindly for a pair of sweats she usually had beside the bed. "I'll be on the couch," she mumbled, pulling on the sweats before walking over to the door.

For a brief second, the blonde was certain she heard Regina plead from behind her hands. Emma wasn't certain on that though, because she was out the door and down the steps to the couch that would leave her with the worst back pain.

* * *

When Emma woke up the next morning, she wasn't shocked to hear a completely quiet house. Even if being banished to the couch for the night was her punishment, not even Regina would be so cruel as to allow Henry to be loud throughout the morning. There was only one day out of the entire month that Emma was allowed to sleep in, and those were the days that Emma counted down to. The fury that would've been unleashed if she had arisen early would've been monumental.

However, the slight bit of pain and sadness she felt due to waking up alone made the fury look microscopic.

Sighing softly and sitting up in the couch, Emma stretched her hands above her head. The sound of cracking bones seemed to echo in the expanse of the large room, causing Emma to moan in pain and relief as her bones seemed to fall back into their proper place.

Looking over to the coffee table, she expected to see a note from Regina, stating that they'd speak later or at least some sort of message. But no, it was clean and bare, just as it had been the night before.

Standing and walking into the kitchen, Emma attempted to not let this argument eat at her. All she did was suggest that they expand her family; it wasn't as though she asked Regina they pack up and move to the Enchanted Forest. Wasn't this something that most couples discussed after a certain period of time? Certainly television hadn't failed her on that aspect on what to expect when married.

Never had Emma been in a relationship that lasted long enough to where she questioned this, ever. Okay, maybe when she was with Neal, but that had long since passed. Time had changed them, and Regina really was the only person she saw herself doing this sort of thing with. It seemed only natural to want to have another baby, but maybe Emma had been wrong.

Perhaps the signs she had thought she'd seen were just the bits of Regina that had changed over time. Maybe Regina offering to babysit Emma's younger brother had just been some form of atonement to Snow and David, allowing them to have time together that had been taken. And Regina gazing upon Kathryn's swelling belly, maybe it was just Emma seeing things and Regina was just smiling to her friend in general.

Walking over to the coffee pot, she smiled faintly, seeing a note and the light still on the pot. At least her wife had been kind enough to leave the coffee warm for her, which was something she could be thankful for.

Grabbing her usual red mug and filling it, quickly adding cream and enough sugar to make a child's tooth fall out, Emma picked up the note, scanning it as she drank in silence.

_Dear Emma,_

Well, at least she wasn't being called 'Miss Swan' right now. That was always a good sign.

_I'm sorry you felt it was necessary to sleep on the couch on your one night of full rest. I do hope it wasn't too uncomfortable._

The hint of sarcasm was noted, but Emma pressed on, snatching an orange before sitting on the kitchen counter.

_I will be a bit late tonight; there are a few meetings I have today. Post Spring Festival stuff, the usual. There's leftover lasagna in the oven for you and Henry. Do try not to burn the house down._

Years after Emma had set a single pot ablaze and Regina wouldn't let her live it down, figures.

_Perhaps we can speak later tonight. I'd suggest lunch but you're supposed to be having it with your mother, which I'm going to assume you forgot. Don't be late, Regina. _

Glancing as the clock, Emma's eyes went wide at the time. 11:45 and if she was truly supposed to eat lunch with her mother, she had about fifteen minutes to run to Granny's. Leaving the letter down on the counter, Emma sprinted up the stairs and into the shower before running out to the diner.

Lunch with her mother, maybe it's what Emma needed, someone besides her half wolf friend to give her advice on discussing expansion of her family with her wife. A mother's touch was known to go a long way.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Hi guys, sorry it took so long to update! Finals happened and then I had family in town and I couldn't write. I hope the longer update made up for it. I will keep trying to update more often, it is Summer after all. For those reading Counting to One Hundred, the update should also be coming soon. As I said, I've been insanely busy.**_

_**Please keep in mind this is a pregnancy fic, if any of you ever get confused at the end. Just hold on, trust me, pregnancy will happen. **_

* * *

Tapping her foot, Snow glanced up to the clock. _12:15 p.m. _Sighing and shaking her head, Snow couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips as she saw the yellow bug park outside the diner and a blonde head poke out from the door. At this point, she was never really shocked when her daughter was late to these sorts of things. Granted, lunch was a biweekly ordeal and had been for the past three years, but who was Snow to complain? She had her daughter now, and that was truly all that mattered.

That didn't mean, however, that she wouldn't give Emma a hard time.

As the blonde tripped over herself to get inside the diner and towards her mother, Snow smirked, bringing her tea to her lips, sipping quietly as Emma sat across from her, opening her mouth to speak before Snow cut her off.

"You're late."

"Yeah, I know, but hear me out-"

"Ruby told me you were here drinking yourself away and that you might be hung over, so you can skip that part."

"She did what?!" Turning to look at Ruby, Emma glared as a wolfish smile appeared on her friend's face. Grumbling to herself and crossing her arms over her chest, she didn't look up as a hot cocoa was place in front of her. Instead, she mumbled a quiet "_traitor_" as Ruby glanced down to her.

"Hey, don't even. Your mom was my best friend before you came along."

"Beat it, wolfy," Emma said with a slight glare, dipping her finger into the whipped cream and licking it off as her friend walked away with a small, airy laugh echoing from her.

Turning to face her mother, Emma frowned, seeing the slightly raised, and disapproving, eyebrow of Snow. If she wanted a lecture, she would've just gone to Regina's office. She knew better though, Snow only disapproved of the drinking to solve problems thing. Plus, her mother probably didn't know the reasoning behind the liquor slumping.

While Ruby had the biggest gossip mouth in Storybrooke, she wasn't as cruel as to give away that little bit of information. A baby was a pretty big deal, and Ruby knew how private both Emma and Regina were about most things. Not only that, but it took a lot for Snow to even accept Regina in the transition from ex step mother to now daughter in law. Emma could only imagine how her mother would react to becoming a grandmother to the child of Regina. This family tree was growing more confusing with each passing moment, it seemed.

They sat in silence for a moment, drinking their drinks as Snow looked over her daughter. Bags lined underneath Emma's eyes, evident of a poor night's sleep. She was slouched, and not in the typical "I don't care" fashion that Emma usually had, no this was different. It was in more defeat, sadness even.

Frowning, Snow reached out, placing her hand gently over her daughter's, squeezing gently. When Emma's eyes made their way to hers, she could finally see the silent pleading for help. They were similar to when Neal had died, pleading for someone to offer her support without having to ask. As her mother, there was no way that Snow could refuse.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked with a small, reassuring smile. It was all Snow felt she could offer right then, less she climb into the booth besides Emma and hug her. But she opted against that, it seemed wiser to give Emma space, it's what she had always preferred.

Twisting her mouth, Emma glanced down to the hand that laid on top of her own, giving in and turning her palm upwards, squeezing gently. "It's about Regina… And before you say anything, no we didn't fight." Seeing the look of knowing, Emma rolled her eyes. "Shut up, I meant like… It wasn't a fight over _us_ or anything."

Nodding, Snow tilted her head, slightly confused. A fight between Regina and Emma was a weekly occurrence, probably even biweekly or triweekly if she were honest, but never something to where Emma felt the need to binge drink. If anything, Emma complained about a bad back from sleeping on the couch, but that didn't happen that often. She also had never held such a look of sadness in her eyes before after a fight with Regina. They always made up quickly and then moved on as though nothing had happened. But there was something different about this fight, Snow could tell as much.

"So, you two fought? That's normal but… Emma, sweetie, you look awful. Obviously it was pretty serious."

Emma noted the concerned tone in her mother's voice, and couldn't help but smile slightly over it. It was nice, having a mother's concern for her wellbeing. After a life of not having anyone care, it was nice having one of the most important people always caring.

"It was just… Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me, and I mean _promise_ me, that you won't tell David. Please, I'd rather have him not murder my wife."

Instantly, Emma regretted having phrased her sentence in such a way, as worry consumed Snow's face and her grip on Emma's hand grew.

"Oh my gods, did she say something? Do something? Did she use magic? Did she use it on you?!"

Holding up her hands, Emma laughed, shaking her head quickly. "Whoa! Snow, calm down, seriously." Smiling widely, the sheriff took her mother's hand again, attempting to soothe her worries. "Regina would never hurt me, not intentionally at least. Plus, she's been magic free since we took care of Tamara and Greg. You'd know all about that, considering you're her Magical Users Anonymous sponsor."

"Such a small group, considering only Rumple and Regina have been attending lately…."

"My point is, Regina wouldn't hurt me, especially with magic. So calm down, 'kay?" Leaning forward as so others wouldn't hear, Emma chewed her bottom lip, trying to figure out how exactly to tell her mother her plans. Or well, now _wants_, seeing as Regina wasn't as open to the idea currently. "I asked Regina if she wanted to have another kid…. With me."

When all emotion and expression left Snow's face at first, Emma panicked. This was either going to go very well, or very badly. Right at this moment, it seemed to be the latter. Emma was about to jump in and reassure her mother before a bright smile broke out on her face, hands going to cover her mouth to maintain the delighted squeal that threatened to break free.

"A baby?" she whispered, though a high pitched one, making it hard to understand. Emma knew that Snow was trying hard to keep quiet, but if the over delighted expression on her face was anything to go by, she was struggling. "Emma that's great news!"

Then, it seemed to be that reality hit her, Emma and Regina had fought over this. Her expression dropped, not into sadness, but confusion. Her brows furrowed and her head tilted once again, eyeing her daughter as if the answer somehow lied in her facial features. "Wait- You two fought over this…. Why?"

Pursing her lips, Emma slouched back into the booth, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't even know, that's the problem. I thought maybe it was because of where I brought it up, because well… The Spring Festival isn't the best place for a sit down, serious conversation."

Giggling slightly, Snow relaxed, taking another sip of her tea as she looked to her daughter. "Then why did you pick it? Was it the hereditary word vomit?"

Nodding, Emma ran a hand threw her hair, attempting to soothe herself. "Yep, I have you to thank for that." Biting on her bottom lip, Emma looked down to her jeans, pulling imaginary lint away from them. "But I don't know if it was _that_ that she was angry over, that's the problem. Because when I apologized last night-"

"Half drunk-"

"She seemed okay with that part. It was the baby thing that Regina was upset over." Furrowing her brows, she finally looked up to Snow, curiosity on her face. "I just… Do you know anything? I mean, she assumes that I meant she should have the baby, if that's what we went with, and that's not what I meant and I don't know… Did I miss something?"

At this, Snow frowned. She knew the answer to this, because she had been there when it had happened. Sure, she was but a girl, but she still remembered every bit of it. The dark cast of night and a new moon, Regina's cries and screams as she reached out for the lifeless infant while it was being wrapped up and carried away, her own desperate attempts to comfort Regina and soothe her.

It was the night that all light that remained seemed to go out from within Regina's heart.

This wasn't her story to tell though, Snow knew as much. Telling this would be equal to that of her telling Cora about Daniel. Well, almost, but this still was not for Snow to tell her daughter. The only people who did know about the incident and the aftermath of it were Snow, her father, the servants there, and some of the other royal families when minimal gossip spread.

The matter of Regina was for her to tell, not Snow, not anyone else, especially to Emma. Why Emma hadn't heard about the incident, she was sure it had been because Regina never thought it'd be necessary to bring it up. The days when Regina was married to her father were darker times, no matter how much Snow wished them to be good. And since the pair of them already shared a son, Snow was sure that Regina never thought the idea of having another child would come up.

Scanning over Snow's face, Emma noted her eyes, distant, in deep thought. "You know something."

Snapping back into reality, Snow looked to her daughter, sighing softly as she nodded. There wasn't any way she could lie to Emma, especially if her supposed "superpower" was actually working today. "Yes… But before you ask, no, I can't tell you. It's not for me to tell."

"Yeah, yeah, I know… It'd be nice to know what I was in for though."

Reaching out, Snow squeezed her daughter's hand, smiling reassuringly. "Just be supportive of what she tells you, that's all you need to know." Squeezing once more, she released Emma's hands, sitting back comfortably into the booth. "Now, how about we order."

* * *

The night was quiet, for the most part, while Emma waited for Henry and Regina to return home. While Emma knew that Regina would be out late and it would just be the sheriff and Henry for dinner, the blond clung to some bit of hope that whatever Regina was using as an excuse to stay away from home would end.

Drumming her nails gently on the counter as she waited for the lasagna to heat up, Emma sighed, glancing down to her phone every so often in hopes that it would light up, signaling a message from either Henry or Regina, telling her where the hell either of them were.

Jumping quickly when she felt, or more heard, the vibration of her phone on the counter top next to her, Emma grabbed it quickly. Her heart rose, seeing it was a message from Regina. Hopping up and sitting on the counter, a move Regina would scold her for, Emma quickly slid her thumb across the screen.

As quickly as her heart had risen, it fell.

_Meeting running later than usual. Will be home later than expected._

Frowning, Emma looked to the clock, finally noticing the date. It was a Wednesday night, M.U.A. was tonight. While it had been instated by an idea that sparked in the earlier stages of Regina and Emma dating while in a couple's counseling session with Archie, Emma was stunned at the fact that the doctor had taken the idea into deep consideration. It was basically like the alcoholics anonymous group, held in the same place and everything. Only difference was that more people attended Magical Users Anonymous than A.A., go figure.

Her phone vibrated again, snapping her from her train of thought.

_By the way, if you're sitting on my clean counter tops, get down._

"How does she do that!" Emma exclaimed into the air, sliding off the counters, crossing her arms with a small pout. There was hardly any need for M.U.A. at this point, it was like Regina had eyes everywhere and knew everything as it was. What was the point of magic if not for that?

Glancing at the clock again, she opened her phone and typed out a quick message to her son asking how much longer he'd be, hitting send.

He was older now, he actually had friends now since the curse was more of a thing of the past, and it wasn't a shock that he was staying out later. If anything, Emma was really happy he was getting out. He needed to be a teenager, be out, and be in trouble. Not the kind of trouble Emma got into when she was his age, but just enough to where he lost video games for a week or something. Which was all that ever happened, more often than not.

However in recent history, he had been staying out past curfew so often it was even beginning to bug Emma. Thing was, she didn't really care. There wasn't too much trouble he could get into unless he hung out with the Lost Boys, which he didn't. Thing was, he was spending it with a girl, more specifically Grace. Grace was a good girl, Emma liked her. As far as Emma knew, the kid was a straight A student, played volleyball, and was on her way to being valedictorian if she could beat Henry to it.

Perhaps it was not the nature of the person, but the nature of the relationship that made Emma concerned. The fact was that Grace was a girl and Henry was a boy, and they were teenagers with raging hormones. Regina hit the panic button a lot faster than Emma, but that was to be understood. Regina had always been the more protective in the matters of shielding Henry and making sure he stayed on track to attend a good college when the time came. Emma had always been the one telling Regina that the pair of them hanging out was probably nothing. She grew up in this world, she understood how it had worked, how the relationship had been purely platonic.

Then Henry came home with a hickey on his neck.

Feeling her phone vibrate, she was snapped from her thoughts, glancing down to read Henry's message.

_Studying w/ Grace. I'll be late._

Scoffing, Emma shook her head, texting back quickly.

_Like hell. Get your butt home now. I'm not eating alone._

Just then the timer dinged, signaling that the dish was heated. Grabbing oven mitts and going to pull out the lasagna, she paused when she heard her phone vibrate again, grabbing it.

_Fine. If I fail my math test tomorrow, it's on you Ma._

_You'd fail if I let you stay with Grace. Home, you have five minutes._

Shaking her head with a laugh, she put her phone into her pocket, reaching into the oven and immediately regretting it as the hot dish burned her hands. Emma dropped the glass dish, hearing it shatter and cursing herself, debating if she wanted to ice her hands or clean up the huge mess she had just made. Instead, Emma pulled out her phone, texting Henry.

_Pick up a pizza or 2 on the way back._

Grabbing a broom, Emma began to sweep up the scattered pieces of dish and lasagna on the floor, only stopping when her phone vibrated.

_Mom is going to kill you._

Covering her face with her burned hands, Emma groaned. "You have no idea, kid.

* * *

As Regina entered the mansion, she sighed happily, glad to be back in the safety that the walls provided. Her mayoral stance was not needed in this space, which she thanked as she pulled her heels off and placed them delicately on the shoe rack. The sight of muddy tennis shoes and equally muddy boots haphazardly tossed near the rack rather than on it made her chuckle, rolling her eyes. At this point, it was like a humble treat to be able to come home and clean up a bit after her two favorite people. Especially after being forced to attend something as stupid as M.U.A.

Hanging her jacket on the rack, Regina walked into the kitchen, the smell hitting her nose quickly. Pizza. Regina knows better, she prepared a meal for Henry and Emma so they wouldn't eat the fattening substance. Plus, it was Emma's favorite, she knew that the blonde wouldn't have opted for pizza over her cooking, ever. Which meant only one thing.

Walking past the kitchen trashcan and out into the garage, Regina opened the large trashcan that would be placed out on the curb the next day, a small smirk playing on her lips. There in the waste bin lied the remains of her glass, deep dish pan. The former mayor knew her wife's clumsiness, but never had she expected it to lead to the death of yet another one of her pieces of cookware after this long.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Regina turned and walked back into the kitchen, expecting to see a small bit of a mess that perhaps Emma had missed. However, there was none. It was spotless, probably cleaner than it had been before Regina left. For that, Regina felt a pang of guilt in her gut, knowing why Emma had gone through such lengths.

The baby.

Well, metaphorical baby, if Regina were being entirely honest. At this point, Regina wasn't even sure if the conversation would be happening. Maybe, by some grace of the gods, Regina would be spared from having this conversation. However, some part deep inside of Regina knew that wouldn't be happening. She could tell from the way Snow looked from her eyes to her belly that Emma had told her, which meant it still pressed heavily on the blonde's mind.

Still, Regina was dreading this, because it meant reliving part of her past, a part that still lingered and had left her scarred with no hope of repair.

Henry had been a miracle, in all honesty. Regina never thought she'd be able to have children, ever. The curse had not been the issue in her having a child. No, the problem for her not being able to bear a child came from times when she still had clung to a fraction of hope for her happy ending in the Enchanted Forest.

Glancing to the counter, Regina picked up the lime green post-it that had been laid there, definitely for her. Emma and Henry never left notes for one another, they just texted. Even if they were within five feet of one another, which Regina claimed was Emma's way of attempting to maintain her teenager swag that she had held from the moment she had entered Storybrooke all those years ago. Notes were left for Regina, and Regina alone, more often than not. Regina would leave notes from time to time for Henry or Emma, such as this morning. Otherwise though, notes were something just for Regina. A tradition that had been maintained in the Mills-Swan household.

_Regina, I'm really sorry I broke your dish. I forgot to put oven mitts on._

The smile that took over Regina's features was girlish, as though reading a love letter from a far off lover. That was her Emma, the klutz who somehow managed to forget putting on oven mitts before reaching into a hot oven to grab an even hotter dish. Poor Storybrooke citizens, this was the woman they trusted their cats with.

_We really need to talk. Snow got this weird look when I mentioned how you reacted to the baby. Please just talk to me about this._

_ P.S. - I'm not sleeping on that goddamn couch again tonight so no avoiding me._

Sighing, Regina pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge, pouring herself a small glass. It wasn't Emma that made her nervous, the blonde didn't exactly hold the power of fear over the brunette's head as she once had before the curse broke. No, more than anything it was trying to figure out how she'd explain the entire situation to Emma. She hadn't spoken of it since the incident, really. People attempted to talk to her about it, but she didn't really respond. She mostly just stared off into the distance and shooed them away as though they were nothing but flies. Which, at that time, they kind of were.

Downing what little wine she poured herself, Regina put the bottle away before washing out the glass. She may as well enjoy what little bit of freedom she had left, because she knew that once she entered that bedroom, there would probably be tears, hugs and kisses of comfort, and absolutely no way of escape.

Then again, that was all part of the program for the M.U.A., Regina thought. Dr. Hopper had said that the only way to help rid themselves of their need for magic was to confront the obstacles that made them feel like they needed it in the first place. For an insect that got his credentials from a puff of purple smoke, he did seem to know what he was talking about.

Going up the stairs as quietly as possible, Regina peaked her head into the door, hoping to see Emma asleep in the bed. The sheriff's back was turned, and Regina could see the soft rise and fall of the sheets. Hoping she was in the clear, at least for tonight, Regina tiptoed over to the dresser, grabbing a nightgown and changing into it quickly before slipping underneath the sheets.

"Did you actually think it'd be so easy?"

Smiling softly, Regina rolled her eyes as Emma rolled over to face her, eyebrows lifted. "I hope not, considering you know that I am, one, a light sleeper-"

"That's a lie-"

"And two, I hate sleeping without you in my arms."

The pair never were ones for words, mostly actions. They tended to _show_ how much they cared rather than tell one another. It's why the countless times that Emma saved Regina's life were so meaningful to them now. However, when words for how much they cared occurred, it was something to savor. They were never ones to spare on the "I love you", especially knowing how easy it was to lose one another after all they had been through, but moments like these? Just pure and complete honesty, with a hint of charming that Regina had grown to adore, they were moments to savor.

Curling towards the blonde, Regina sighed happily, tracing her finger up Emma's toned arm. "Agreed, dear. Shame you walked out last night, I missed having you in bed."

Frowning, Emma leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Regina's temple, closing her eyes and burying her face into Regina's hair. "I know, I'm sorry. But you were kind of being a bitch."

"True…" Closing her eyes softly, the former mayor allowed herself to give in, unable to hold any sort of contempt against the woman beside her. "I'm sorry, too. I was being, as you said, a bitch."

Wrapping her arms tightly around Regina's small waist, Emma sighed in content, pulling her wife closer against her. They laid there, quiet, content. For a moment, Regina thought maybe, just maybe, she had gotten off the hook and that Emma wouldn't press her about the baby matter, at least not tonight.

She should've known better.

"So why are you so against us having a baby?" Emma felt Regina open and close her mouth a few times, as though trying to come up with a proper response. "You can't use the excuses from last night though, those were bull and you know it."

"Eloquently put." Regina rolled her eyes, but despite her annoyance, she curled closer into Emma's chest. There was a safety that she found there, or just in Emma's presence in general. She sought refugee in Emma whenever she felt alone, sad, angry, whatever emotion that might plague her. The sheriff had become Regina's rock, and even though she was completely and utterly annoyed with the blonde, she knew that no matter what she had to say, she was safe. Especially in the arms of her lover.

Running her fingers gently through Regina's hair, Emma felt her heart clench at the silence that caused a thick fog of tension between the pair. "Regina, please… I just want to know what I did to upset you, alright? Just tell me," she whispered softly, kissing the top of Regina's forehead. At this point, Emma was just desperate to know what was going on in her wife's head.

Biting her bottom lip, Regina nodded, giving into the safety net that she felt wrap around and consume her. "Alright…"

* * *

_ The night was dark, the only lights in the castle being those from the torches that lined the halls and the large, crackling fires in the bedrooms. When Regina awoke, she awoke in pain and a scream echoing from her throat before she could catch it. _

_ With the new moon, it was black, she could hardly see. Everything just had an orange glow from the fireplace across from her. _

_ The pain hit again, causing her to double over in her bed. This time she was able to catch the scream, but it slipped from her throat anyway, tears springing to Regina's eyes as she tried to keep herself together._

_ She was six months along, all had been going completely fine, and now she felt like she was being ripped in two by some otherworldly creature as she gripped her stomach. She felt sick, her vision was blurred, and then she felt it: wetness. _

_ Part of Regina knew what was happening, but another part was in complete and total denial of it. Still though, the queen reached a small hand between her legs, a gasp immediately falling from her throat as she felt just how much, of whatever there was between her legs, there was. Taking a gulp of air, Regina lifted her hands, a sob racking in her chest as she saw her red stained hand._

_ Not a moment later her hand maids came rushing in, doctor in tow, everyone trying to keep Regina as calm as they could. But there really was no hope in that, not as Regina screamed and cried, asking second after second if her baby was okay. Because dear gods, that baby _had _to be okay. _

_ Then Snow White came running in, and while Regina wished nothing but pain on the girl for what had happened to Daniel, she could not handle the mere thought of a girl who just flowered seeing the sheer amount of blood pooling between her legs, or how weak Regina was, or just any of it. Despite the amount of anger she felt for the child, she still felt some sense of love and care. This was not something Snow should be witnessing, especially at such a young age, but she stayed, holding Regina's hand, no matter how many times Regina begged for Snow to leave._

_ Regina wasn't sure how long it took, but eventually the doctor told her that she needed to push. The baby was coming, whether they were prepared or not. In a moment, Regina felt her heart lift. Perhaps it was just an early blessing, that was all. The blood was just what happened, wasn't it? She knew that when a horse gave birth it was quite bloody, perhaps that was all this was. It had to be, it just had to be, because Regina couldn't handle it if her suspicions were true._

_ When the doctor held up the pale, blood covered infant, Regina felt herself smile for a brief moment. Everything was fine, the nurses were clipping the cord, everything was going to be fine. _

_ Then it hit her; the baby wasn't crying._

_ A silent cry, almost a whimper, came from her, looking from the infant to the doctor, eyes pleading in the orange glow. _

_ "I'm so sorry, your majesty."_

_ She lost it then, every ounce that she had maintained of her sanity. Whatever bits remained after Daniel passed, it was all gone, right then and there. Her baby was dead, and she felt her earth shattering from whatever bits had been put together since she had discovered she was pregnant. _

_ The noise that echoed from her throat was between a scream and a cry, ripping her hand from Snow's as she tried to reach out for the infant. Pleas of "no" and "please just let me hold him" echoed as the handmaids tried to calm her, tried to clean her up, trying to make it so the doctor to make a clean break. _

_ The only person who had been able to hold her back was the one person she felt she couldn't seek comfort in; Snow White. Just a child and she was hugging and holding Regina back from trying to get up. She had lost far too much blood, if she moved, she'd probably faint. _

_ Regina cried that night, in the arms of the child she had swore vengeance against. And just the like fire in the fireplace at the foot of her bed, she felt all light and hope vanish._

* * *

Emma had been silent as Regina told her story, despite how many times she wanted to quiet Regina, especially when she felt sobs begin to rack within her wife. She hated this, feeling like she put Regina through hell all over again, just to get the story. In the end, she knew that Regina needed to get the story off her chest, but it still pained the sheriff. She hated anyone being in pain, but Regina especially. Someone who had been through so much pain, only to have to relive it to explain something, it killed Emma.

Still though, she remained the rock she knew she was, running her fingers soothingly through Regina's hair, placing delicate and gentle kisses to her forehead, temple, nose, and cheeks every so often in an attempt to soothe her. It was all she could do at the moment until her wife decided to speak again or fell asleep. But Emma didn't mind, she'd hold Regina through every moment of it, because she could.

"Hey, sh, it's okay," Emma whispered soothingly into Regina's ear as the hard sobs and sniffles began to subside. She just needed Regina to calm down a bit, reassure her, because while this was supposed to be a joyous topic, the matter of a baby, but it had turned into one that brought nothing up but demons that one had preferred buried.

Taking a deep breath, Regina began to count to ten. She felt herself calm down, feeling her heart begin to return to a regular pace and the tears slowly begin to stop streaming down her face. Leaning forward into the embrace, she sighed softly against pale skin, kissing Emma's collarbone gently. "I-… I can't-… After the baby-"

"I know," Emma whispered, kissing Regina's cheek gently. Rubbing her hands up and down her wife's arms, Emma pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry I asked, brought this whole thing up… It wasn't-"

"No," she interrupted, pressing her fingers to Emma's lips to silence her. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, okay? I should have mentioned it."

Chuckling, the sheriff shook her head. "When? I mean, it makes sense you didn't. We have Henry and well… The idea of another kid probably wasn't something that you thought of." Reaching out, she tucked a strand of hair behind Regina's ear, smiling softly, "I sure as hell didn't."

Licking her lips, Regina felt her lips lift on one side, shaking her head. "No, I didn't. It's not that I don't want another baby, it's just… I physically am not able to give you one like you want."

Even with the sad news, Emma kept the smile on her lips. It was so obvious, how had she not suggested it before? Perhaps it was the argument the previous night that had blocked her train of thought.

Narrowing her eyes, Regina pulled back slightly, scanning her wife's face. "I know that look… What are you thinking? Did the light bulb get electricity back?"

Laughing softly, Emma slapped Regina's shoulder. "Don't be mean. I had an idea, around the whole infertility thing…" When Regina was silent, but obviously listening, Emma moved a bit closer. "What if we adopted?"

Sighing softly, Regina rolled her eyes. "Emma those things take months, hell even years, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Shrugging, Emma trailed a hand up Regina's arm, smiling as goose bumps followed the path. "So? A baby is a baby, and it'd be our chance to have our happy ending, again." Licking her lips, she felt her smile fade slightly, nervousness overwhelming her. "If you wanted to, I mean."

Immediately, Regina's heart swelled. "I love you, Emma," she began, reaching out and threading her fingers through blonde curls. "And I would love to have another baby with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 1: Hi hello everyone! Here is your update, which came later than planned because my neighbor has been borrowing the laptop I write and publish on because she doesn't have a laptop. Anyway, to those reading Counting to 100, please be aware that my muse for that fic is low due to low red beauty feels. But when they come back, it will be updated!**

**For now, enjoy SQ pregnancy. **

* * *

Sighing heavily, Emma walked up towards the mailbox for what seemed to be the twelfth time that day. In all honesty, it probably was. While Storybrooke ran like clockwork to the point that the mail was delivered to the mayoral mansion at exactly 1:13 pm every day, Emma still felt on edge that it hadn't arrived. It was only two minutes after, but still, it felt like a lifetime as she waited.

It had been two months since the sheriff and the mayor had opted to adopt a child, and since then, the number of times they had heard the word "no" from an adoption agency had been enough to drive Emma absolutely insane. It made no sense; at least not to her. She knew plenty of children were in the foster care system, needing to be adopted. Not only that, but plenty of young mothers who were unprepared for the trials that motherhood had laid for them. And still, the adoption agencies said "no", over and over and _over_ again.

Regina said it was normal, or at least to her knowledge. When she had adopted Henry it had been through Gold, so the number of times she was told "no" was probably smaller than she had been told this time around. They could always go and ask Gold for help; see if maybe, just maybe, he'd be willing to help the mothers of his grandson. However, that meant having to see the sad look in his eyes and watch Belle as she attempted to console the bruised man. Since Neal had passed, the man wasn't the same, and no one could blame him for being as such. In Emma's mind, if it weren't for Belle, Gold would have probably vanished all together.

Finally, the small, white vehicle, with the adorned Storybrooke postage logo on its side, pulled up next to Emma, a bright smile on the man's face. Emma matched it, walking up over to the truck. "Anything for the misses and I today, Kirk?"

Scratching the gray scruff on his chin, the older man nodded, reaching into the mail bin and handing the sheriff a neatly piled and rubber banned stack of mail. "Yep, as always." Tilting his head, he looked over Emma, narrowing his gaze. "You never used to stand outside for the mail, what're you lookin' for, Sheriff Swan?"

Smirking, Emma rolled her eyes, turning her back and walking towards the door of the house. "Always a pleasure, Kirk!" she called over her shoulder before shutting the door, immediately scanning through the pile.

Popping off the rubber band, Emma leaned against the counter, throwing the useless mail onto it as she went through. "Bill, bill, junk, random, coupons," she mumbled, eyes scanning quickly as she finally reached the back of the pile, a golden file folder. Immediately she brightened up, seeing the name of the final adoption agency that Regina and she had applied to.

The blonde knew better, she really did. If her wife knew she was ripping open the folder to find out the answer when Regina was a two second walk down the hallway, Emma would end up dead. However, curiosity ate at her, and she pulled out the nicely printed letter. Nice stationary was a good sign, wasn't it?

_Dear Mrs. and Mrs. Mills-Swan, Thank you for submitting your application, but we regret to inform you-_

Emma couldn't read more, feeling her heart drop into her stomach once again. In a way, she knew this was her fault, or at least she blamed herself for it. With the excessive background checks that the pair was forced to go through, it's no wonder that Regina and she weren't having any luck.

Gold had probably forged documents for Regina, back in the days when computers were small boxes and loaded at the speed of a sloth. Now though, with the easy access people have to any sort of background check, Emma was screwed. Regina was probably not even found in their systems, especially since Storybrooke was a fictional town. That wasn't what Emma believed to be the problem though, she was certain that the problem lied in _her _past, not Regina's.

With the record of foster child, being in and out of juvenile courts, jail time for the watches, and with a past of unstable income and residency when she was a bounty hunter, it was no wonder that they weren't being selected for anything. Hell, they only had one interview in Boston, and that was because a social worker had recognized Emma's name. All went well until Emma and Regina tried to think of a way to explain how they met and came to be a couple.

Trying to stick to a story that neither had thought to come up with was not the wisest thing they had thought of. However, telling the truth would have just landed them both in a psychiatric facility.

Still, this was a punch to the gut, because it was the final adoption agency that they had applied to. She felt tears threaten to break from her eyes, her heart ache, and all Emma wanted to do was crumble up the nicest piece of office stationary she'd ever seen.

"Emma?"

The sound of her name broke her from her thoughts, blinking and looking up to see Regina standing in the doorway, a concerned look marking her features. "Emma, dear, what's wrong?"

Laughing bitterly, Emma held up the letter, offering it towards Regina. "Final letter, final rejection… God, this was a stupid idea."

Frowning, Regina took the paper, scanning over it as Emma made her way towards the fridge. Silence fell over them as Regina read the letter, feeling whatever bit of hope she had for an adoption slipping from her grasp. After scanning the letter's first line at least a dozen times, the brunette looked up, sighing as she watched Emma's movements.

"You know that's not where we keep the alcohol," Regina said softly, eyes trained as she watched her wife's ever cautious movements.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Not since we caught Henry and some of the other kids with a beer." Scanning the fridge, Emma shook her head, standing straighter as she opened the freezer, pushing food aside until she found what she was looking for. "Besides, I need something stronger," she said with a slight grin, emerging with a pint of ice cream in her hand, grabbing a spoon as she moved to the counter once more.

Smiling slightly, Regina shook her head, moving to stand next to Emma as she began to take her first spoonful. "I could've sworn I threw that out last week."

"You did," Emma said, moving to sit on the counter, sighing in makeshift happiness as cool chocolate melted in her mouth. "I just bought another. It's my emergency stash."

"It's only considered a stash if it's actually hidden well, dear." In most cases, Regina would yell at Emma for sitting on the counter, but not now. Not when she felt the hope that she had built for another child vanish with Emma's. Every agency on the East Coast had said no, now what were they to do? There was no way they were going to go ask Gold for help, not now, not with the long wake of history.

Sighing softly, Regina moved to position herself between Emma's legs, nudging her wife gently. "If you're going to eat that, at least share with the person who is equally as miserable."

Rolling her eyes, Emma took a small spoonful, feeding it to Regina with a laugh. "You know, why even bother adopting? You're enough like a child to where I don't- Hey no hitting!"

Setting the ice cream aside, Emma poked her wife's arm hard, glaring playfully. "Hitting the woman who fed you probably your first bite of ice cream in _months_ is entirely unfair and uncalled for. Gee, this is why I shouldn't be pregnant, the baby would be in constant danger of you."

Just like that, the light bulb went off again, and it was evident on both of their faces. They both were thinking the exact same thing.

"What if I-"

"What if you had-"

"But who would be the dad?"

"Henry would have a blood related sibling."

"Oh god, what if we get a crazy man who fertilizes me?!"

"Don't be crude."

They were both smiling widely, but silence had fallen over them. It was like they were allowing the information to sink in, allowing the thoughts and the possibilities and worries that came with it to just soak and simmer until they could form a coherent thought. But they could feel it, the bits of magic that still lingered within them, fluttering around them and through them and their touches. One of Regina's hands tracing up and down Emma's thigh while the other seemed to help her stay standing by resting on the cool granite countertop.

Emma's smile slowly began to slip though, looking down to her flat stomach, then up to Regina, then down again. A single hand moved to cover her stomach where she had felt Henry grown insider of her, tracing the covered skin. "Do you think we could do it?"

Following Emma's gaze, Regina slid the hand on Emma's thigh higher until it was over Emma's, squeezing gently. "I know we can. You've done it before, but now… Things are different, things are right." Lifting her gaze to meet Emma's, a small smile began to play on her lips. "Plus, I know you're dying to know what it's like to have me wrapped around your finger."

Laughing softly, Emma rolled her eyes. "I already know what that's like, I've had you like that since the day I came to town." Before Regina could scoff, Emma leaned forward, capturing her lips and kissing her gently, intertwining their fingers. It was these times, full of love and selflessness, that Emma was reminded of the fact that magic still lingered in Storybrooke, and more importantly, between her and Regina.

Pulling back slowly, Emma reached her free hand up tracing Regina's jawline, her smile continuing to grow. "I really want to have this baby, Regina. But God, how the hell are we going to agree on who the donor will be? And how do I even prepare for this? And when do we start trying?" Shaking her head, Emma felt a small blush rise on her cheeks. "Babbling, sorry, I know. Word vomit."

Nodding slowly, Regina chuckled. "Don't I know it… But we can get to those questions later," she said smoothly, feeling her smile shift into a wicked grin, a gleam sparkling in her eyes. "For now, we can certainly start trying, as you put it."

* * *

"The counter? _Seriously?_"

Laughing and nodding her head, Emma sighed in content, leaning back into her chair. "Yeah. I've been asking her for that since we started dating, who would've thought all it took was a baby talk?"

Scrunching her nose, Ruby shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest as she adjusted herself on the sheriff's desk. "That's unsanitary! Remind me to never eat at your place again."

"Says the girl who licks herself when she turns into a wolf during that time of the month."

Opening her mouth to say something, she quickly shut it, beginning to nod her head. "Point taken…"

Rolling her eyes and chuckling, Emma pushed gently on Ruby's thigh. "Okay, now get off my desk, I actually should get this paper work done."

Slipping off the desk while making a soft _whoopsh_, Ruby made her way to her own desk, eyebrow raised. "So, how did David and Snow take the news of having another grandkid?"

Emma shut her eyes then, groaning and burying her face into her hands. "You know how to ruin a moment, Rubes," she grumbled, hands slipping upwards to run through her hair.

While Snow already knew of the plans, David was still in the dark as far as Emma knew. There wasn't any way that Regina would tell him, seeing as they still weren't on the best of terms. Snow might have, but Emma was certain that she would've had a phone call by now if that were the case. It wasn't that she didn't want him to know, it was the fact that he was still on edge about Regina. To Regina, it was just Charming being Charming and butting into things he had no right to. To Emma though, he was her father, whether Emma called him that or not. He was protective over his little girl, as he had been since the moment she was born.

It was because of this that Emma was on edge with telling David about her and Regina trying to get pregnant and have a child. He'd probably be the cliché in which he'd pull out a shotgun and threaten Regina's life. It wasn't that farfetched of an idea, seeing as he done almost the same thing when the pair had announced their engagement. The only difference had been that instead of a shotgun, it was a baseball bat.

"No," she answered finally, looking up to her friend from across the room. "Well, Snow does, but I plan on telling David today when he comes in."

Biting her bottom lip, Ruby shook her head, a large smile matching the glint in her eyes. "Wow, Em… You're going to tell your father you're trying to get pregnant by the Evil Queen, while he is armed and dangerous." Her body began to shake slightly, attempting to hold in a laugh that shook in her chest. "That is probably as stupid as when you threw a surprise party for Regina."

"Hey, that was an amazing party. How was I supposed to know that Regina would freak out and almost destroy the house in fear?"

"By being her wife and knowing that Regina and surprises don't go well. Just like telling your father you want to have a baby while he's loaded."

Pursing her lips, Emma bunched a piece of paper together, throwing it hard and hitting Ruby perfectly in the face. "Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be on patrol right now?"

Sighing and standing, Ruby made her way towards the door, keys in hand. "Yeah, yeah. Let me know how _charming_ David is when he looks like he's going to explode."

Another paper was bunched and thrown at the door as Ruby made her escape, leaving Emma frustrated and nervous as she sat at her desk.

David was a good father, and an even better man. While there was no way he could make up for the years that Emma had spent fatherless and without protection and care, David certainly went out of his way to do just that now. While at times it was misplaced, he did mean well, even when it involved his feelings towards Regina.

It wasn't exactly hate, per say. It was more the fact that someone was sleeping with his daughter. Emma knew that, and she understood it. David was basically the father she had always dreamed of having, the Hollywood cliché almost. And while she did wish that the death glares during family dinners would go away and the side comments that both Regina and David made would vanish, Emma knew deep down that she wouldn't have it any other way.

As the door opened again, Emma prepared another ball of paper, expecting Ruby to have returned. "Ruby, I swear to god, I will put my stapler in the next paper ball if you don't go and do your job."

Peeking his head in, David held his hands up, laughing with the signature Charming smile on his face. "Not Ruby. She was leaving when I came in."

Smiling softly, Emma nodded, leaning back into her chair again and resting her feet on the desk. "Then you should be safe from the paper war that was about to happen." Licking her lips, the sheriff watched carefully, trying to think of how to quietly approach the subject. "So, how's Graham?"

His smile seemed to brighten at the mention of his son, walking happily to sit across from Emma. "Good, as usual. He's at daycare today while Snow teaches. You know how restless your mother gets when all she does is sit in the house." Sitting in the chair, he relaxed, leaning against the desk. "And Henry?"

Nodding slowly, Emma sighed, picking a piece of lint from her jeans. "He's good. Asked Grace to the dance and she said yes so… That's always nice." Emma opted not to mention how paranoid it had made Regina, seeing as the late night studying with Grace seemed to be occurring on an almost daily basis now.

"Well, that's good. He talked to me about how nervous he was over it."

Then the silence creeped in, an unnatural one when it came to Emma and David. The pair bonded quite a bit, and it was apparent that Emma was definitely her father's daughter. So, when small talk and an awkward silence occurred, it was obvious that something was up. The last time a silence like this happened was when David told Emma about Snow being pregnant.

Nudging Emma's feet with his elbow, David furrowed his brows in concern. "Hey, something on your mind?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, Emma sighed. There were two ways to go about this, both of which would end badly, at least to her knowledge. She could beat around the bush and hint towards what was happening with her and Regina. Or, she could just be straight forward and say it.

Emma being a Charming, she opted for the latter. "Regina and I decided to have another baby."

The silence crept in again, and the sheriff was frozen in her spot. From the emotions, or more like lack thereof, playing on her father's face, it was obvious to Emma that father mode had been switched on.

"She got you pregnant?!"

Stifling a laugh, Emma sat up a bit straighter, putting her feet back onto the floor and leaning on her desk. That was definitely not what she had expected. "No, of course not! God, is that even possible?"

Pursing his lips, David leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest in defense. "Don't laugh, people of this world aren't used to magic. It could happen."

Eyebrows raised to the hairline and a huge smile that threatened to let the laugh loose, Emma nodded, "Yeah, okay. Magical babies… Definitely something I did not expect from this conversation."

A smile cracked onto David's lips, shaking his head as he sighed. "Yeah, well, it seemed possible for a second, but I probably should've known better. Defensive father stuff, I guess." Running a hand through his hair in the same fashion that Emma had done, Charming licked his lips, looking over to his daughter. "What were you expecting?"

"Something along the same lines as when Regina and I told you we were getting married. But, you know, instead of the baseball bat you'd just use your gun."

Laughing softly, he began to nod. "It crossed my mind in the seconds that I thought that you had a magical baby, to be honest. But… Emma, I may not like you and Regina together, but I love you being happy." Reaching out, he took her hand, squeezing gently before releasing it. "If this is what makes you happy, then go for it. Now, that being said, don't expect me to be any nicer to her."

A watery smile came onto Emma's lips, nodding her head slowly as she looked to the man across from her. While Emma hated how he acted towards Regina and her relationship with her, it never failed to amaze the sheriff just how great of a father David actually was. In these moments, twinges of jealousy would rise over the fact that she had not had someone like him in her life, or just some sort of father in general. It made her all the more grateful that he was here now, even if he and her wife were always doomed to shoot death glares across the table and slip in backhanded comments.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Henry Mills had a secret talent for knowing when something was going on or when something was off. It was part of the reason why, after being given the book from Miss Blanchard – no, his _grandmother_ – he knew immediately something was off with his mother and the town as a whole. Even before that perhaps, if he were entirely honest with himself. Like his birth mother's superpower however, the accuracy wasn't always guaranteed. It varied, like when he was sure something was off with Grace but really, it had just been the typical teenage hormones.

That was off topic though. Sitting at the overly quiet dinner table, Henry could feel a tense air hanging over the table, especially when glances between his moms were exchanged. He knew something was going on, but specifically what, he couldn't even guess. He was aware of the fact that the pair seemed to be fighting a bit more, and that his mom was a crying mess after reading the mail. Emma though, she always offered comfort.

For the past few months it had made him uncomfortable, and tonight, in the overpowering silence of Lasagna Sunday, Henry could no longer bear it. "Are you two fighting or something?"

Both women went wide eyed, looking over to their son. Both held a small tinge of sadness, but it was mostly out of regard for the fact that they had no idea where this notion was coming from.

Reaching out her hand, Regina gripped Henry's, brows furrowed in confusion. "Henry, dear, where is this coming from? Emma and I aren't fighting…"

Henry sighed, pulling back his hand. It wasn't out of the old disgust he once held towards his mother, but more the fact that, despite the serious conversation the loomed, he was still a teenage boy. "I don't know… You and Emma have just been really weird. You've been crying after reading the mail, and it's really weird. And then Emma tries to comfort you and then you two fight and stuff and… Yeah."

While Regina held the same concerned look on her face, Emma began to chuckle softly, attempting to hide it behind her hand. It was apparent it wasn't working though when a harsh kick could be felt underneath the table.

"Ow! What the hell, Regina?!"

"Language, Emma," Regina hissed before turning to look at Henry, a small sigh escaping your lips. "Henry, your mother and I aren't fighting. Well, not at this second, we're not. We've been trying to do something though and it's failed to work until another idea was brought to light." Sitting up taller in her chair, she adorned a more regal look, one that almost mirrored the one she took in meetings and things of the like. "It's actually something we'd like to talk to you about."

Immediately Henry groaned, burying his face into his hands. "I swear, if this is another attempt at 'the talk', I will run away and never come back."

"Too bad one of your moms is an ex bounty hunter, huh?" Emma smirked, nudging Henry gently. "It's not bad, kid. Promise. Besides, _that_ talk will be with David, not us."

Peaking from between his fingers, Henry sighed in relief. Last time that particular discussion had been brought up, neither Regina nor Henry could look the other in the eye for a week. "Okay, fine," he said in defeat, pulling his hands away and slapping them down on his thighs. "So spill, why is mom crying like we're watching _Titanic_ and why have you been sleeping on the couch so much?"

Biting her bottom lip, Emma's gaze shifted from Henry to Regina, seeking silent approval. This was a big thing, and perhaps something that the more mature of the two women should discuss with their son. However, when Regina gave a reassuring smile and nodded her head, the sheriff knew that this bit was on her. The thought both frightened and terrified her.

Clearing her throat, Emma shifted her seat so she was fully facing Henry. "So, kid… Your mom and I, we've been together for a while. Life is good, no stupid sh- I mean _stuff_ happening. We're all happy, and well… You know how Snow and David had a baby and now Kathryn is going to have a baby and stuff?" The blonde watched as awareness grew in Henry's eyes, but needing assurance. She really did hate being on the spot. "Your mom and I want to add to the family too, so… We're going to have a baby."

The silence was deafening. Regina was certain that she would've been able to hear a pin drop from upstairs if it happened to occur. Henry sat there, face blank and eyes vacant. Neither she nor her wife could tell what exactly was going through his mind. Was he happy about this? Was he upset, trying to process so as to not upset either of his mothers? Neither could tell, and it made both on edge.

Hours could've passed for all Regina knew, but suddenly, Henry stood, eyes gaining a bit of life back, but emotion still gone. "I have some homework to finish," he said quickly, turning and walking towards the stairs and up to his room.

When the door clicked shut, Emma sighed, mimicking her son's actions and burying her face into her hands. "God fucking damnit," she muttered, wishing to take the last moments of her life back and go back to the awkward dinner.

Reaching over, Regina ran her hand up and down Emma's forearm soothingly. "Don't worry, that's how he processes. You of all people would know that, seeing as you usually sit in the dark for hours to process."

Nodding absently, the blonde pulled her hands away from her face, taking Regina's hand into her own. "Yeah, I know…" Looking down, Emma gazed upon Regina's wedding ring, feeling her heart flutter. These years of marriage, though few, meant the world to Emma. They were the one bit of truth and happiness that the sheriff had known, even if it all came from messed up beginnings. And now, they were planning to add more to the happiness that they had fought so hard for. The fact that Henry was acting the way he was though, it lit a fire of fear deep within herself.

"I think I should go talk to him."

"No, I should," Regina interrupted, squeezing her wife's hand. "Really, let me. You broke the news, let me try to just… Explain it all to him."

Smiling softly, Emma nodded. Perhaps in the beginning of their relationship, roles would be reversed. Regina hadn't felt confident speaking to Henry on certain matters, not after fighting so hard to earn his trust back. She constantly feared it being put back on the line, the love, the trust, all of it. Now though, now things were different. Now Regina and Henry, though never able to go back to how things were before the book, were mother and son once more, able to speak and have fun and just be normal.

Well, Storybrooke's version of the word.

"Yeah, okay. I'll clean up and everything, so I'll just… See you in bed, I guess."

Smiling, Regina stood, moving to place a gentle kiss to Emma's forehead. "Thank you, dear."

* * *

A soft knock sounded through his room, causing Henry to sigh. Thirty minutes, that was a new record for how much time he was given before confronted. For that, he gave his parents a few points in his book.

"Come in."

As Regina peeked in, Henry rose an eyebrow, eyeing her. He had assumed Emma would come up to speak to him, but if he were entirely honest, he was glad to see his mom coming to speak to him right now instead.

Moving over on his bed to make room, Henry gestured to the spot, forcing a small smile. "Have a seat, mom."

Nodding, Regina moved across the room, lip curling in slight disgust. It was overly obvious that this room belonged to a teenager, a teenage boy no less. None of the skills of cleanliness and order seemed to have passed down to her son, and, if she were honest, she couldn't even say he learned it from Emma. Not even the blonde was so bad as to have a half-eaten, smelly pizza slice sitting on her desk.

Sitting next to her son, she sighed, raising an eyebrow. "You know, I hoped to of passed a few things down to you, despite everything that happened." Looking down to her skirt, she brushed off imaginary lint and dirt, attempting to look anywhere but her son at that moment. "Cleanliness, order, those things… But I had hoped your other mother and I had taught you a few other things, like kindness, care, and not to run away when something scares you."

"I'm not-"

"Henry, you're scared. You don't have to admit it, not to me, but you do have to say it to yourself." Finally looking away from her skirt, she looked over to Henry. His face was cast downwards, almost miming Regina's previous position.

He had changed so much over the years. Puberty hit him hard, sending him into two large growth spurts to where he stood taller than Regina, even over Emma, matching height with his grandfather. His chin and cheeks were dark with stubble that would be shaved in the morning, and his voice had gotten deeper. Henry was older, he understood things in more clarification than before, almost to the point where Regina would miss when he was five and would crawl into her lap to "assist" her while she went through paperwork. He was older now, almost an adult, and understood so much. Still though, even adults had moments where things weren't understood well and intentions were misunderstood or unclear.

For Henry, the baby was one.

"Henry, we love you. Very much, alright? I know you know that, but I just need to remind you. Emma and I love you so much, and that will never change." Reaching out, Regina gripped Henry's hand. Her heart warmed when she noticed how he hadn't pulled away. "This baby… This baby won't change that. I know it may seem a bit… Well, maybe a bit out of place to you, but we just want to expand our family. We love you so much, we want to be able to give that to another child too."

The silence that came was not nearly as awful as it had been moments earlier in the dining room.

Shifting slightly, Henry lifted his head, looking over to his mom. "I know, I get that. It's just kind of weird, you know? But I'm happy for you guys…" Smiling slightly, he laughed, shaking his head. "I remember when I was little I'd ask you for a sibling all the time. I think it'd be awesome to get that."

Feeling the corners of her lips lift, a weight lifted from Regina's shoulders. "Yes well, we'll all see how it goes. We just wanted to make sure you're okay with it."

Henry nodded, pulling his hand away from his mother's slowly. "I am. But I kind of need to finish some homework before I sleep, so…"

Rolling her eyes, Regina slipped from the bed. "Just like your mother. I know when a conversation is over, dear." Turning to look back to Henry, the mayor sighed. Despite the obvious differences, she always saw that little boy who insisted on helping her with random chores and building pillow forts together. Reaching out, she ran her fingers through her hair, like she had so many times before when he was a child.

Laughing in embarrassment, Henry pushed and dodged away from her hand. "Mom, come on! I'm trying to be responsible."

Smirking and shrugging her shoulders, Regina walked towards the door. "Just let me be your mom for a bit longer," she muttered to herself, slipping out the door as Henry made his way to his desk.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Regina sighed, looking to her wife on the bed. "Paperwork in bed, dear?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma grinned, glancing from Regina back to her papers. "Yep. And before you get mad, I know you do it all the time when you think I'm not looking."

Opening her mouth to speak, the mayor shut it promptly, unable to deny the fact. "Touché. Now, would you like to hear about how it went with our son?"

Licking her lips, Emma sat up straight, attention completely on Regina. "Yeah, actually… How did it go? Seeing as he let me say goodnight and didn't give me a weird look, I'm thinking it went well."

Smiling, she nodded, walking towards the dresser to pull out a nightgown. "Yes, very well. He seems… Well, he seems kind of excited. Or at least in the way a teenage boy would be over his parents having another baby."

Emma nodded, pushing her papers together and slipping them into a file. "That's good. He's a smart kid, and a happy kid. I think he knows we're just doing this for well… Family stuff."

Slipping the nightgown on, Regina walked to the bed and slid in next to Emma, glancing to the folder then back to her wife. "So… What's the paperwork? You don't have any for the sheriff's department right now… I would know, considering I give it all to you."

Smiling sadly, the blonde nodded, slipping the folder over to Regina. "Yeah, I know. I'm looking at donors, for the baby. There are so many options and it just makes my head hurt and it's all a bit… I don't know, does overwhelming sound overdramatic?"

"Yes."

"Then it's overwhelming."

Rolling her eyes and opening the folder, Regina understood immediately why Emma was overwhelmed. The stack was as thick as a book, with hundreds of different profiles for the donors printed on the pages. There were a variety, construction workers to lawyers, interior decorators to doctors, animal trainers and graphic designers, it was almost too much. Then the personalities came into play, and overwhelming seemed to become an understatement.

And that was only the first three pages.

"Hey, calm down," Emma said reassuringly, reaching out and rubbing a hand up and down her wife's arm. "It's cool, okay? The decision doesn't have to be made tonight, we have awhile."

Nodding, Regina closed the file and placed it on her nightstand, running her fingers through her hair. "No, I know, it's just… Well, perhaps I had been too quick when I said overwhelming was being overdramatic."

Laughing softly, Emma nodded, reaching to turn off the light beside her before slipping underneath the covers. "We'll figure it out. We have plenty of time to find the perfect match, okay? But I have to get up in… Four hours and I'd really like to snuggle with my wife until then."

Scrunching her nose, Regina turned, switching off the light beside her. "How ridiculously romantic and, dare I say, _cheesy_ of you."

"You wouldn't have me any other way. Now lay down and snuggle with me, damnit."

* * *

**A/N 2: Okay, so I know a lot of people wanted a magical baby or Regina to get pregnant, but here's the thing: my headcanon cannot accept that. I know that it sorta blows for some people who wanted that, but hey. It's how the cookie crumbles. If it's what you were expecting, I am super sorry to disappoint. But this story will still be fun and exciting so I hope you all can move past it! All reviews are loved and I'm so happy this fic reached over 100 followers in such a short time. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm super sorry for the delay everyone, life took my by storm! For those reading Counting to One Hundred, the update will (as long as I get my laptop back) be posted tomorrow night/super early in the morning.**

**I thank you all for being so patient with me! Special shout out to my ot5 for not shooting me in the foot and another to my beta Nina (who keeps changing her url) for staying up so late to beta for me!**

* * *

"Oh my god."

For about the hundredth time that hour, Regina rolled her eyes, shooting a sideways glance to the blonde woman who sat beside her. The pair had been doing their own research since opting for in vitro, however research meant different things for the two. Regina busied herself studying what it actually involved, the costs, and what donors she thought were a good match. Emma, on the other hand, spent her time looking at everything that could possibly go wrong and, as she dubbed them, "survival stories".

"Oh my god, Regina look at this!" Picking up her laptop and pushing it towards Regina's lap, Emma pointed to the screen. "Multiple births. Multiple! What if I had, like, eight kids? Oh my god, I'd be like that one lady…"

Letting go of a frustrated sigh, Regina took Emma's laptop completely, shutting it off and placing it on her nightstand. When Emma reached for it, it earned her nothing more than a smack on the hand, like a child being told no to a cookie.

"Regina, give me back my computer," Emma whimpered, hands still reaching out for the object.

"No. You're acting like a child and worrying over nothing." Leaning over and turning her own laptop screen slightly so her wife could see, Regina smiled. "Why not look at what is actually, for a fact, going to happen? Instead of troubling yourself and panicking over things that are like the side effects on a pill bottle."

"I used to test those, Regina. I know how easy it is to get one of those side effects."

Pursing her lips, the brunette shook her head, resting it against the pillow behind her head. "Can we just select a donor before I decide to use my magic again and throw you out the window?"

Chuckling slightly, Emma picked up the list of donors from the pile on the bed. "And people think you've changed… You use threats like they never get old."

"With you dear? They never do."

Rolling her eyes and flipping through the list, Emma sighed. "Why don't we just pick someone that we know to be the dad?"

"Because you're related to half of this town."

Elbowing her hard in the ribs, the sheriff huffed in frustration. "No, I'm serious! I don't know, it'd probably save us a bit of time." Crossing her arms over her chest, Emma sent a playful glare to her wife. "Besides, you're thinking of Henry, not me."

Nodding slowly, unfazed and unconvinced, Regina raised an eyebrow. "There's also the fact that there isn't really anyone in this town that meets my standards. But go on, I'd love to hear your suggestions for this."

Biting her lip, Emma thought for a moment before smiling brightly. "What about Hook?"

"Killian?" Regina's lip curled in disgust, shaking her head quickly. "Most certainly not."

"What, why not? He's a good guy-"

"Who does nothing but make sexual remarks to you and myself, and is also a former thief."

Sighing, Emma shook her head. "We invite him to poker night, Regina. You know as well as I that he's not a bad guy. Is this because of the sexual innuendos?"

"Of course it is. I'd rather not have him boasting about having my wife pregnant. Besides, isn't he seeing someone?"

Nodding slowly, Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure Rubes wouldn't have minded, but fine."

"She would've eaten you during the next full moon," Regina muttered with a roll of her eyes, sitting a bit more straight in the bed. "What about Archie?"

It was Emma's turn to curl her lip, immediately shaking her head. "You know, you were right. Let's just stick to the list of guys who got paid to donate their sperm."

Laughing and shaking her head, Regina took half of the stack, scanning through it in silence. The only sounds that were really heard were Emma's soft giggling at a few of the profiles and the shuffling of papers.

"What about this one?" Regina asked, breaking the silence and handing the profile over to Emma. If anything, it was to fill the silence. Since the donor searching had begun, Emma had been taking so many fertility drugs that her hormones were wild. It was to where Regina could never tell if Emma was mad at her or actually just silent because she was zoned in on her work.

As Emma took the paper, Regina went back to looking through her pile, expecting the usual sigh that came from her wife. They hadn't once agreed on a donor, both mocking the other for their options. They were always the same, consistent in their choices. Regina would opt for doctors and lawyers that were married with two point five kids and had what appeared to be ideal standards. Emma on the other hand went for construction workers and men who, while not with an IQ over 120, were seemingly good. It was easy to see why both never agreed with the other.

As the minutes ticked away, the sigh that Regina expected never came, causing a spark of curiosity to ignite within the mayor. Turning to look at Emma once more, she tilted her head, studying the blonde's features and looking for any signs of disagreement with Regina's choice. When she saw none, she then noticed the small, but growing smile coming over Emma's lips.

"Emma?" Regina said softly, reaching out and squeezing her wife's knee to gain her attention.

Lifting her eyes from the paper, Emma nodded, glancing back down to the paper. "This one… Oh my god, Regina, he's perfect."

Lifting her eyes to Emma, Regina smiled, nodding. "I am known for having excellent taste."

"Shut up, don't be cocky," Emma said, flicking her hand in the air in a motion to silence the woman beside her. "He's really perfect… Not a doctor, apparently looks like Michael Fassbender, taller than David, good SAT scores…" Biting her bottom lip, the sheriff began to nod her head slowly. "Regina, this is the one."

Licking her lips and looking down to the paper in Emma's hands, Regina attempted to let her heart soar. "You really think so?"

Leaning forward and lifting Regina's chin with the tips of her fingers, Emma smiled widely, nodding again. "I know so." Kissing her gently, Emma nipped on the scar above her wife's upper lip, eliciting a moan. She moved quickly, not letting a moment waste as she straddled Regina's waist, hands sliding underneath the nightgown that clung to her.

Having a teenage boy in the house who had hearing that rivaled a werewolf's, mixed with Emma's raised libido due to the multiple fertility hormones she was taking, really made moments when the pair could actually have sex moments not to waste.

"Henry's home," Regina moaned against her lips, tilting her head back as Emma's lips slid down the column of her throat, nipping gently as the exposed flesh.

"Nope, he's with Grace," the blonde muttered against her collarbone, biting down gently before a harsh shove pushed her back. Stunned, Emma looked at her wife, bewildered by the sudden movement.

"He's _where_?!" Regina hissed, slipping from the bed quickly as Emma grabbed her wrist.

"Regina, come on, he's fine. They're just at the movies-"

"The movies? Just the movies?" Regina snatched her wrist away, walking towards the closet. "It's never _just_ the movies, dear. Plus, I've seen enough movies myself and read enough books to know what happens at the _movies_."

Sighing, Emma watched her wife, shaking her head. "He's fine. Come on, come back to bed. These drugs make me crazy."

"You mean they've given you the libido equal to that of our son? Oh dear, you've have the same libido since you came to Storybrooke." Emerging from the closet in the slacks and shirt she had been wearing earlier, she fluffed her hair quickly in the mirror. "Come on, I'm not letting my son get Grace pregnant."

Watching as her wife left the room, Emma groaned letting her arms and knees give out and falling face first into a pile of papers and bedding. Slowly, Emma reached down, placing her hand on her lower stomach and sighing. "I'm so sorry for your other mom, kid. You're screwed."

* * *

Emma disliked hospitals. It was a fact that hadn't changed from the moment she first recalled stepping into one after she had broken her arm. They were bright, blindingly so, and reminded her of the stories when people claimed to have seen God or some other entity when they were dying. The smelled heavily of bleach and cleaning supplies, a stench she was certain was used to cover up the scent of death.

Perhaps she was being a bit over dramatic, acting like a child when she had been forced to sit on the paper covered bench in a hospital gown that made her feel too exposed, even when the only person in the room was Regina. The doctor couldn't come quick enough to get this entire ordeal done and over with.

It was obvious why couples tried the old fashion way of getting pregnant for years before deciding to do in vitro. She didn't look down upon it, Emma just hated the fact that she had to come to hospital and get drugged just to get a baby put inside of her. At least when she had gotten pregnant with Henry, it hadn't taken much to get it to happen. This however, this was an exact science with results that weren't always what people wanted.

In all honesty, she was too glad to not recall anything from the actual insemination. She would be told by Regina that she was like a teenager at a frat party, and Emma would believe her without any hesitation and with a huge laugh.

Emma honestly couldn't be happier over not having to deal with the hospital again until it was confirmed she was pregnant, but this was perhaps just as bad as being in the hospital. Waiting. Waiting an entire month until she can pee on some stupid stick just to find out if the entire process has to start over or if they got lucky on their first try.

A month was a long time to wait, especially considering the amount of time it took to go through the adoption agencies. The first two weeks wasn't so bad, they hardly seemed to mention it really. Henry never really discussed it, more focused on SAT preparation and whatever was happening between him and Grace. Regina was busy with the town's budget and trying to weasel her way out of attending yet another Magical Users Anonymous meeting with Snow, and Snow kept trying to drag Regina to them while dealing with the rising numbers of children in Storybrooke Elementary.

Everyone was quiet. Not even Ruby said anything. However, that didn't last for long.

Come the third week of waiting, the unspoken barrier covering the topic of the possibly non-existent child broke. Snow would bring it up when Emma came over for dinner with Henry, causing her to choke on her steak and Henry to erupt into a quieted laugh at his mother's expense. Regina began to subtly mention a few things, such as possible doctors, which guest bedroom to convert into a nursery, among other things. And Ruby, goddamn Ruby, Emma should have known that wolf wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut for long. The second she caught Emma's eye in the diner or during her shift at the station she'd mention the baby, basically squealing in delight over ever little fact of the pregnancy bits to come.

To be honest, Emma didn't hate it. She found it sweet how far everyone was going with this. Even Henry seemed to put his teenage hormones aside to ask Emma questions such as if Regina and her had thought of names or what exactly they were wanting, boy or girl. The only bad thing was being constantly reminded she still had to wait one more week before she could even see if she was pregnant, let alone if she and Regina should be deciding baby names.

By the time the fourth week actually arrived, Emma was pounding her head onto her desk in anticipation. Since Storybrooke had become an actual spot on the map where people knew of its existence, Regina had actually had to involve herself more with politics that stretched beyond the small town. Having to make trips to visit other towns and cities, learn how other mayors operated, it was part of the job description. And of course Regina would be gone when the pair was finally able to take the test that determined what would be happening over the next month.

Still, Regina wouldn't have gone if she hadn't had to.

"It's politics, Emma," she would always say. "You know I'd rather go through a looking glass than deal with them."

It was why Emma currently sat at her desk, grumbling softly to herself as she stared at the same police report she had been looking at for the past fifteen minutes.

"It won't be a long trip, she says. I'll be home in two days, she says. I'll be back in time to be there when you take the test, she says," Emma murmured to herself, fingers drumming angrily on the hard wood of the desk.

Yes, it was a bit childish, but she had the hormones to thank for that. She had been the same way when she was pregnant with Henry, constantly getting bitter over the smallest of things, her anger tripling in a matter of seconds.

Her drumming stopped when she heard a soft knock at the door, causing her to look up with frustrated eyes. "What?"

Whistling, Ruby held up her hands in mock surrender. "Hey, chill. I was just trying to be nice and give you a burger."

Sighing and closing her eyes, Emma ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to soothe her mental state. "God, I'm sorry Ruby. I'm just-"

"Hormonal, I know. It's cool." Moving over to her desk and putting the bag down on the desk, the wolf sat across from her friend, grabbing her own burger before pushing the bag closer to Emma. "What's got you mad today? Ant cut you off while walking into the building?"

"Ha ha, Ruby, aren't you just hilarious," Emma sneered, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her own burger. "No, just… Regina is supposed to have been back already. We were supposed to take that stupid pee stick test last night but she called and said she'd be another day because of weather up north but… _Fuck_."

Nodding in understanding, Ruby took a bite of her burger. "The anticipation is killing you, isn't it?"

Frowning slightly, the blonde nodded, swallowing her own bite before her eyes lit up, nudging Ruby from under the desk. "Your wolf senses, how good are they?"

Chuckling, Ruby shook her head, "Not good enough to know if you have a bun in the oven. Sorry."

"It was worth the attempt in asking." Groaning in defeat, Emma let her burger fall on the desk, leaning back in her chair as she covered her eyes in defeat. "I just don't know if I can wait any longer. What if she's held up again tonight?"

"Then she gets held up again tonight and you take it tomorrow," the brunette replied, shrugging her shoulders simply. "I mean, it's not like you'd take the test without her, right?"

Silence.

"Emma? You wouldn't do that, right?"

Pursing her lips, Emma shifted uncomfortably, unable to meet Ruby's gaze as she grabbed her burger and took another full bite.

Scanning her friend's face, Ruby finished her burger, shaking her head. "You brought a test with you to work, didn't you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning over the desk slightly.

Chewing silently, Emma nodded, opening the drawer next to her, allowing Ruby to see into it. "Kind of."

Leaning over the desk, Ruby couldn't stop the grin that came over her lips, looking up again to meet Emma's eyes. "Kind of? Emma I'm pretty sure you bought out the entire pharmacy!" Reaching a hand into the drawer, Ruby pulled out four in her hand, waving them in the sheriff's face. "God, you even bought those ones that actually say 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant'. Jeez, how many of these did you buy?"

Snatching the pregnancy tests from Ruby, Emma quickly shoved them back into the drawer before shutting it, huffing in frustration. "I just want to make sure, that is all! You know, make sure I don't get a false positive or a false negative or something…"

"Chill, Ems. I'm just teasing, really, who am I to judge?" Falling back into her chair, Ruby shook her head. "Look, I'm not here to judge you, or tell you what to do, we're just talking. It's what friends do, right?"

Nodding slowly, Emma leaned into her desk, biting her bottom lip. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just… God, Ruby, I really don't know if I can wait any longer. The anticipation is killing me."

Licking her lips, Ruby pushed the bag aside, reaching over and taking one of Emma's hands into her own, squeezing it in comfort. "I get it…" Sighing, she knew where this was going, putting on a small smile. "Do you want someone with you when you take it?"

* * *

Groaning in frustration, Ruby leaned heavily into the bathroom door, closing her eyes. "Jeez, did you fall in?!"

"I can't pee if you're right outside the goddamn door, Ruby!"

"I'd hear you pee if I was on the other side of the station, just pee, damnit! I have to be at Granny's in thirty minutes."

Hearing a frustrated sigh on the opposite end of the door, Ruby chuckled, shaking her head. "I'll put headphones in, okay? Just- Emma just pee on those sticks already before I come in there and make you."

Reaching into her pocket, Ruby pulled out her headphones, putting them into her ear as she turned on her music. Her eyes shut, letting her mind get lost into it, drowning out everything else around her. She should be a bit more worried about her friend on the opposite side of the door, but she knew that with Emma – especially with Emma – she had to be patient and let the blonde take her time.

This was a bad idea, she knew it was stupid. If Regina found out Ruby was even letting Emma do this without her here, she'd be skinned alive. Or worse, maybe she'd stab her with a silver stake or something ridiculous like that. Regina may have mostly given up her evil ways, sure, but she still had one hell of a mean streak that sent chills up most spines.

However, Ruby knew that this couldn't be avoided now. Emma had been so dead set on the idea as it was, if the obvious over stock of her office drawer wasn't sign enough that she was through waiting. Perhaps it was best that Ruby was being understanding and asking Emma if she wanted someone with her. If Emma were doing this on her own, she'd probably be even worse off.

So, Ruby sat, eyes shut, in a trance as she waited for Emma to knock on the door or something to signal her to come into the bathroom. Time was ticking away, but to be entirely honest, Ruby had no idea how long this process would even take. Despite being the town slut before the curse had broken, Ruby never had had a pregnancy scare, not even when Emma came to town and time actually began to move. She knew next to nothing about pregnancy tests besides the fact that you peed and waited. And to be honest, even if Ruby did know how this entire thing worked, she wouldn't know how to estimate the time needed to take six pregnancy tests. The fact Emma had the ability to do that many at once was shocking enough as it was.

Time ticked by, though. Probably more time than was necessary, Ruby had realized. While she may not be that great at keeping time, she knew that fifteen songs was more than enough time. Furrowing her brows, Ruby knocked on the door, a soft chuckle coming from her lips. "Hey Em, did you fall in?" she joked, waiting quietly for a response.

The silence seemed to echo then, causing Ruby to grow concerned, taking her headphones out and laying her phone on the floor beside her. "Emma?"

A soft sniffle was heard from the other side, causing Ruby's heart to race in panic and worry. Perhaps Emma had hurt herself or something, causing Ruby to stand quickly and lean her ear into the door. "Emma? Are you alright in there?"

Still, there was no response, causing Ruby's heart to pound faster. Turning the knob quickly, she noted instantly how the door was unlocked and how she heard nothing but another sniffle on the other side. Pushing the door open slowly, Ruby peeked her head in, glancing around. "Emma?"

"Here, Rubes."

Coming into the restroom entirely, Ruby frowned, seeing a broken Emma sitting on the floor with her face buried in her knees. Slowly moving toward her, Ruby sat down in front of her, reaching out to lift Emma's face so she could perhaps see what was wrong. Immediately though, her hand was met with wetness on the sheriff's cheek, causing Ruby's heart to squeeze painfully in her chest. "Emma, look at me?"

She was still for a moment before lifting her head, causing Ruby's heart to shatter completely. Her eyes and nose were red from crying, face splotched red and stained with tears. It had been obvious she was crying for a while now, probably knowing that she wouldn't be heard since Ruby had her headphones in.

"Oh honey… What happened?" Reaching over her, Ruby grabbed a few pieces of toilet paper, gently dabbing away the tears that stained Emma's face. "Did Regina call or something?"

A choked sob echoed from Emma's throat then, fresh tears coming from her closed eyes as she shook her head. She tried to bury her face back into her knees, but Ruby stopped her, keeping their eyes level.

"Hey, _breathe_. What happened? Did she say the weather is still too bad?"

Sighing in slight exhaustion, Emma shook her head again, feeling her forehead begin to pound with an incoming headache. "No," she said softly, voice cracked and wet from crying. "No, Regina didn't call."

"Then what happened?" Ruby asked quietly, pushing Emma's hair from her face, continuing to catch new tears as they appeared. "Em, what happened?"

Locking eyes with Ruby for a moment, Emma chewed on her lower lip, almost as though she was too scared to tell her why she was sobbing on the floor.

Finally though, Emma reached over, grabbing a thin, white object, handing it to Ruby. Ruby took it without question, glancing down to the small screen before looking up to her friend, comfort filling her eyes. "Oh, Emma…"

Leaning forward quickly, Emma immediately grabbed onto her friend, feeling new tears run down her cheeks and onto Ruby's shirt. She had never cried much, Emma hadn't ever been the type, especially in front of people. Later she would blame the hormones, but right at this moment, she couldn't comprehend her emotions, just what she had seen.

Ruby dropped the pregnancy test, wrapping her arms tightly around Emma as she let her cry into the crook of her neck. She sighed softly, eyes glancing down to the discarded pregnancy tests on the floor, the words _'NOT PREGNANT'_ suffocating the pair in the small space.

* * *

Regina was almost too impatient as she waited for Emma to arrive home from her shift at the station. She was already on edge after having to put off taking the test due to a storm in the town she was visiting. To be honest, the mayor hadn't even wanted to go. She always dreaded having to watch another mayor run a town, see how they run things and what laws they have in place, it just drives her insane. She had run Storybrooke long enough to know how to deal with fairytale creatures who would have rather see her hang, let alone people in a small town.

With the delay already being longer than originally anticipated, her anticipation over getting the test taken already was eating her from the inside out. She had asked Emma if she could get off early, but when she hadn't received a reply, Regina immediately took that as a no.

Perhaps she was being a bit selfish, wanting Emma to hurry home when Regina herself hadn't been able to get home in time. However those were matters she could not control, Emma getting her father or August to take her shift was entirely different.

It was already getting late, Regina could tell. The days were longer and even then, the sun was setting outside the window. Henry was upstairs, studying despite the summer season. It had been a deal he and his mothers had come to. His curfew would be extended if he took at least one night per week to study his SAT books. Of course, it was a deal a growing young man with a budding romance wouldn't dare pass up.

Her ears perked up though, snapped from her thoughts as she heard the opening and shutting of the door. While the usual fight between Emma and her boots was unheard, Regina rushed over to the door, smiling brightly at the sight of her wife.

Just as quickly as the smile was there though, it vanished, noting just how quiet Emma was and the emptiness in her eyes. Walking over slowly, Regina furrowed her brows, leaning against the wall. "Emma? Is everything alright, dear?"

Biting her bottom lip, Emma shook her head, but looking away as so she didn't have to look into her eyes. She couldn't stand the thought that she'd have to tell Regina about the negative pregnancy test, it physically made her stomach turn just to even think about.

Eyebrow raising, Regina felt concern, but also a suspicion that Emma was hiding something. After all, the only time she couldn't meet her eyes was when she was hiding something from her. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Finally managing to pull her final boot off, Emma sighed, finally looking up to meet Regina's eyes. Maybe if she did this bit by bit, it'd be easier for it to come out. "I-… I took a test today."

Before Emma could get another word out, she saw a fire light behind Regina's eyes, anger burning brightly. Perhaps going about this slowly wasn't that smart of an idea as she had previously thought.

"You did what?" Regina hissed, teeth gritted together as she attempted to control her anger.

"A test, I took one, but Regina-"

"Don't you dare 'but Regina' me!" Her hands were clutched into fists, the vein in her forehead beginning to make itself visible. "You took a test without me?! Just what the hell were you thinking?!"

The question was rhetorical, but still, Emma open her mouth to say something. She was silenced however, the impending rant continuing to boil.

"No, you don't get to say anything right now!" The mayor began to pace, beginning to hear Archie's voice echo in her head, telling her to stay calm, count to ten.

_What does that cricket know about this situation_, she found herself thinking, pushing her anger further.

"We had plans to wait! You said you'd wait for me. You _promised_, Emma!"

"Re-"

Her hearing had shut down entirely, the only sound being her own voice and the blood pounding in her ears. "I mean, out of every promise that you could've broken, you broke this one? Finding out about our baby together?!"

"Regina, let me-"

"I honestly cannot even believe you right now!" Regina's hands formed tight fists, knuckles turning white at the tautness. "This was a big deal and you just act like it's nothing!"

"Regina-"

"What? What could you possibly have as an excuse?" Jaw clenched, she stared blindly at the wall, the gears turning in her head. "That damn wolf probably put you up to it, I just-!"

"Regina!"

"What?! What could you possibly say-"

Finally, Regina turned to Emma, feeling her heart break as she saw the tears that filled Emma's eyes. She was silenced entirely, her eyes watching Emma as she began to crumble bit by bit. Before she could even say anything, try to apologize for overreacting and making her wife cry, Emma spoke.

"It was negative."

Jaw dropping slightly in shock, Regina attempted to speak, not exactly knowing what to say. They were quiet, the only sound being Emma's sniffling as the tears begin to fall.

"I'm not pregnant," she whispered, almost to herself as her eyes fell from Regina's gaze and to the floor.

Moving slowly towards her wife, Regina began to reach her hand out to her, immediately feeling the weight of her own words hit her. "Emma…"

"God, we tried so hard, Regina!" It was as though something broke inside of her, guilt washing over her. This was her fault, that's all she could come up with. "This is my fault, I'm so sorry. It's my fault we can't have another child, and it's my fault this entire thing was even brought up."

Regina's heart dropped, hearing what she was sure was something meant to stay in the blonde's head. Moving closer, she took Emma's left hand into hers, gently running her thumb over it in small comfort as the blonde attempted to pull away.

"I brought this entire baby thing up, something you didn't even consider because we had Henry and… I'm why we can't adopt, because I got locked up too much." Her breathing was heavy, trying to control the sobs that begged to be released. "And now, I'm why we can't even get fucking pregnant. I just, Regina, I'm so sorry I-"

"No."

It was quick, stern, enough to make Emma pause, eyes finally meeting with Regina's. She could read the sadness in Regina's eyes, but there was more there.

"I- What? 'No' what?"

"No, it's not your fault, and you need to stop apologize." Sighing, she moved closer, pulling Emma to her in an attempt to reduce the suddenly too vast space. "I wanted another baby, whether or not I told you. You didn't force me into this, I want it just as bad as you do," her voice was stern, but her eyes held comfort, understanding. "This, as you would say, sucks, but we knew the chances of getting pregnant were less than fifty percent." Reaching out, she cupped Emma's cheek, a small smile gracing her lips, despite the fact that it didn't reach her eyes. "This is both of us, okay? It's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself. Self-pity is very unbecoming of you, dear."

A choked chuckle came from Emma, tears slowly beginning to stop. She leaned into the hand that cupped her cheek, gripping Regina's wrist gently and sighing. "I just wanted this so bad, Regina. So fucking bad, you know?"

"I know." Pulling Emma into her entirely, she ran soothing hands up and down her back, feeling Emma sniffle again as she buried her face into the brunette's neck. "We'll get through this, just like we always do. Alright?"

Nodding into her neck, Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Regina, body shaking as another sob racked its way through her. "Can I blame the hormones for crying so much?"

Shaking her head, Regina chuckled, hoping Emma didn't feel her own tears as they slid down her cheeks and onto her t-shirt. "No, because then what would my excuse be?"

* * *

Placing the silver tea tray down in front of her friend, Kathryn smiled, taking a seat on the nearest chair, attempting not to let the obviously relieved feeling reach her face. She felt as though her feet were as heavy as cement blocks with how far she was. Five months, she truly did not expect to be as large as she was already. She was pretty sure she was carrying a baby elephant rather than twins at this point, but apparently it was normal. Well, at least according to Snow white and Cinderella, and Cinderella had been nine months pregnant for twenty eight years so perhaps she didn't have as much room to complain.

Pouring a cup of tea for Regina and one for herself, she sighed, leaning back with her forever content smile still in place. "I hope the tea is to your liking. We don't have as many options anymore, Fredrick keeps getting worried that it's too much caffeine for the twins."

Smiling with a soft chuckle, Regina shook her head, taking a sip of her tea. "It's perfectly fine dear, really. You didn't need to trouble yourself with this, though. I can tell it's a bit of a struggle with a boy and a girl demanding every bit of your attention already."

Kathryn hummed in content, placing a hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently, almost as if it were automatic rather than something done consciously. "Yes, well, I think they got that bit from me, but I do always take care of my guests. Especially those who don't visit very often."

Scoffing, Regina set her tea down. "I do visit, just perhaps not your home as much as your work or us getting together for lunch or something."

Nodding, the blonde set her tea down, raising a pointed eyebrow to her friend. "I do enjoy our lunches, and I appreciate the surprise visit even more. However, it's just that, a _surprise_. You're not one to do something without planning."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tilting her head, she placed her hands calmly in her lap. "As I said, I enjoy when we get together, but this is unlike you, so… Why are you here, Regina?"

Biting her bottom lip, Regina felt her gaze leave Kathryn's immediately, looking instead down to the suddenly very interesting pattern on the tea cups. It was hard for her to seek help and advice, especially from someone like Kathryn. Someone who was so forgiving and understanding, she never turned a blind eye to the once Evil Queen, even after the curse had broken.

The pair was quiet, Kathryn allowing Regina to gather her thoughts. Instead, she poured herself another cup of tea, sipping it quietly as the minutes ticked past them. The air wasn't heavy but the blonde knew staying silent was eating at Regina. Still, she was patient, knowing the mayor would speak when she was ready.

Hearing a soft sigh, Kathryn placed her cup down, eyes focused on Regina, who still refused to meet her eyes.

"It didn't work, the in vitro… Emma isn't pregnant."

Frowning, the blonde inched herself over a bit in her chair, attempting to get closer to her friend. "When did you two find out?"

"Two nights ago," she said softly, playing with the hem of her skirt, flicking away invisible lint. "When she got home she told me." Shaking her head, Regina looked up to Kathryn, her heart clenching at the memory. "Gods, Kathryn, she blamed herself for the entire thing."

Kathryn stayed silent. If she knew one thing, it was not to interrupt Regina when she opened up to her. If she did, she might shut back down and send her walls right back up.

"Emma never cries, ever. I'm pretty sure, in all the time we've been together, she's cried about five times. When Henry was in the hospital when we got back from Neverland, when we broke up, when she told me she loved me, when she found out her mother was pregnant, and our wedding day. That's it. And- oh gods," she murmured, running her fingers through her hair. It probably messed it up, but right now, she couldn't find within herself to care. "She cried until she fell asleep, because she thought it was her fault, even though it wasn't. I mean, how could it be?"

Kathryn shrugged, face remaining placid, but her eyes gave away how much she hurt for Regina. Regina despised pity, it's why she pushed Kathryn away initially when the curse had broken. If the mayor caught that look in her eyes, she might close up, and Kathryn could only hope she didn't.

"I'm… I'm a person who plans, you said so yourself, and I'm never happy when my plans don't go as planned." Looking to her friend, she shrugged, a helpless laugh coming from her. "I just don't know what to do."

Nodding slowly, Kathryn sighed, licking her lips. "You know I can't tell you what to do, Regina. I'm not like that." Smiling sympathetically, she reached out, placing a comforting hand on Regina's knee. "I will, however, offer you some advice, if you'd like?"

Regina nodded, not shifting her leg away. The comfort felt nice, coming from someone who didn't even need to offer her such kindness.

"You still want a child, yes?"

The mayor nodded again, frowning. "Yes, of course. I wouldn't plan so much if it weren't something my entire heart would be set into."

"Then here is what I suggest," she started calmly, leaning in as much as she could with her swollen stomach. "Try again. I know it'll be painful, going through it again, having to wait and wonder if you'll be getting the same result but… At the same time, it's the risk you prepared for, right?" Squeezing Regina's knee gently, she chuckled. "Besides, the chance of getting pregnant raises the second time around. That much I know."

Regina opened her mouth, about to protest, but stopped when she felt Kathryn pull away as though she were being burned by fire and grabbing her stomach. The mayor's eyes went wide, looking from the blonde's stomach to her eyes and back again. "What's wrong, are you alright?"

Reaching out, Kathryn grabbed Regina's wrist, taking her hand and placing it on her stomach. She knew Regina would protest, she always would make a strange face when Kathryn asked if she wanted to feel the twins before. She couldn't get herself to protest this time however, feeling pressure hit her hand quickly before going away. It came back again, causing Regina to look up to Kathryn, eyes wide with amazement.

"Is that… Are they kicking?"

Kathryn smiled, nodding slowly. "Yes." She released Regina's wrist, feeling a bit of accomplishment when Regina didn't pull her hand away. "I think they're trying to show you what you're missing out on if you let a speed bump get in the way of what you and Emma want."

Regina was silent, amazed by the simple fact that the innocent unborn twins didn't seem deterred from her, despite her past. While they didn't know it, she had always been certain that her energy always gave off a bad vibe, enough to send dogs running scared. But the twins kept kicking against her hand, causing a smile she didn't even know she had to grow.

"You're right," she finally murmured, looking up to her friend before letting her gaze fall down to her stomach again. "I never was one to let something get in the way."

* * *

Convincing Emma to try again ended up being much easier than Regina had thought. The blonde seemed just as eager to try again. The fact that the sperm bank still had the donor they had initially chosen still in stock, it was enough of a sign for Emma that they were meant for this.

This second time around, the month seemed to tick by even slower. The excitement kicked in, especially by Emma. She hadn't realized just how much she wanted a baby until that negative test, and this time she was so set she was sure to make sure she took her pills at the exact same time every day, not daring to let this slip her and Regina by.

After seeing how her friend had fallen, Ruby was pretty much her alarm to alert her to her pills. It wouldn't be bizarre for her to receive a text from Ruby, reminding her to take her fertility pills and prenatal vitamins. The wolf's efforts seemed enough for Regina to let her off the hook for being with Emma when she had taken the first tests.

Everyone who knew seemed that much more persistent, wanting to be the first to know when, and if, the positive was given. Even Henry had been caught bragging to Grace on the phone when Regina had been walking by the door.

So when the four week mark rang and they were finally about to take the test, Regina was more than certain than she wouldn't be dragged away on another meeting so she'd be with her wife the entire time.

At the moment however, she had sympathy for Ruby having to wait for Emma to take fifteen – repeat that, fifteen – pregnancy tests. Her arms were crossed as she sat on the bed, knee bouncing up and down in anticipation. It was a habit of Emma's that she loathed, but she found herself doing it in simple fact that Henry had made the off comment of his mother burning a hole into the floor.

"Emma, it does not take," she checked her watch, "thirty minutes to do all of those tests!"

"I can only pee so fast, Regina!"

Rolling her eyes, Regina felt her upper lip curl. She hated waiting, almost as much as she hated the fact that Emma actually spoke through the bathroom door. To be honest, she would've just barged in by now if it weren't for the fact that Emma had purposefully locked the door for this exact reason.

Finally, she heard it, a soft 'click', meaning she was gained access to the bathroom. Regina stood so quickly she almost tripped over her heels, walking quickly into the bathroom, seeing her wife stand with her back to her, all pregnancy tests laid out on the sink.

While Regina felt the need to give Emma a lecture of just how unsanitary it was that the sticks she peed on were on the freshly cleaned counter, she opted against it, walking slowly over to her wife. "Well?" she asked softly, almost too scared of the answer to even ask.

Turning slowly, Emma held one of the tests in her hand, letting her eyes meet Regina's. A small, crooked smile slowly grew over her lips, trying to keep herself together as so she wouldn't begin to bounce on her heels in joy. She handed the stick to Regina, biting her bottom lip to contain herself as Regina read the words.

Regina didn't reply however. Instead letting the test drop and embracing her wife, kissing her deeply as she tangled her fingers into thick blonde curls.

'_PREGNANT'_.


	5. Chapter 5

**so i am sorry for the really small update and delay. i've been really busy with school and with october being near, i will be busy with working the haunt i'm at. i hope to be able to get the updates coming more quickly, especially since i absolutely adore this story and the reactions from it.**

**please be patient, i promise to try my hardest to get everything together so the updates come more quickly. but for now, enjoy. i promise a longer update next time. :3**

* * *

The pregnancy books were lies, Emma knew that from when she was pregnant with Henry. Perhaps it was worthless hope thinking that, this time around, she wouldn't have to worry about everything she went through before. Not only that, but Snow had told her that she didn't even have morning sickness when pregnant with her or Graham.

Never had Emma been so jealous of a fairytale character.

The morning sickness wasn't even _morning_ sickness, it was just sickness that came in random intervals throughout the day. It did not, however, seem to care if she was asleep and had to be up early the next day.

It was why Emma was hunched over the toilet, groaning in annoyance more than anything, forehead pressed against the cool seat. Whatever had remained of Regina's lasagna in Emma's stomach was now being flushed down the drain, and the sheriff could not help but sigh.

It was three in the morning and she had woken just because she felt nauseous. She had struggled to untangle Regina's limbs from her own without waking her just to make it to the bathroom in time. It had been such a rush that she didn't even had time to pull her hair back as she normally did. So now, Emma sat with an empty stomach, hair tangled and probably had bits of her former stomach contents in the ends of her hair.

"God fucking damn it," she grumbled, eyes pressed shut as she tried to calm her still churning stomach.

"Eloquent as always, dear."

Sitting up quickly, the blonde hissed at the invasion of light, immediately covering her eyes with her hands. "Shit, Regina, I didn't mean to wake you."

Humming in response, Regina moved across the room, grabbing a small towel and turning on the faucet, letting the cool water run across the cloth. "Yes well, I'm quite awake now." Turning off the water and kneeling in front of Emma, she grinned, pulling Emma's hands away from her eyes. "Hard to sleep when it sounds like there's a dying whale in my bathroom."

Rolling her eyes, Emma sighed, taking the wet cloth from Regina and wiping the residue from her lips. "Yeah, well, it's hard to keep myself quiet when this baby is rejecting your cooking. I think it prefers a cheeseburger and fries."

Snatching the towel away from Emma, Regina narrowed her eyes. "Don't be rude, I got out of a warm, comfortable bed to make sure you were alright."

Sighing, Emma let her head fall forward, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm tired and I have to be up in a few hours for work and well… It sort of sucks."

Frowning slightly, Regina reached forward, taking bits of Emma's hair and cleaning the ends. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't make you feel guilty over morning sickness."

Scoffing, Emma shook her head. "It's hardly morning sickness. It's more like 'sickness-when-busy' sickness or something. And it really, really sucks."

Smirking, Regina put the towel to the side, shaking her head. "Yes, well, from what I've read, morning sickness is rarely just in the morning."

"Then why would you fucking call it that?" Groaning, Emma gripped her stomach, pressing her face into her knees. "I had this same thing when pregnant with Henry. Which sucked even more in prison, my cell mates were so pissed."

"Really?" Regina lit up then, inching closer. "Was it as bad as this, then?"

Though they had been together, Regina knew little about Emma's pregnancy with Henry. Yes, there had been a few times something had been mentioned about the pregnancy, but Emma had learned more about Henry's childhood than Regina learned about Emma's former pregnancy. Perhaps it was an attempted avoidance of ever having the baby topic brought up, but who knew at this point.

Lifting her head, Emma nodded, smiling slightly despite herself. "Yeah, really. Definitely not as bad as this, considering I was losing food that tasted absolutely awful." Licking her lips, the blonde shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. "God, it was fucking awful. I remember I had a cell mate request a transfer because she couldn't sleep with me around."

"Well, you do kind of sound like you're dying."

Leaning forward and smacking Regina's arm, Emma glared playfully. "Don't be mean, I'm carrying your baby, damn it."

"Our baby," Regina corrected, leaning forward and pressing her hand on Emma's stomach. There wasn't a bump yet, but Regina always found her hand drifting for Emma's stomach every chance she was near. Whether it was for protection or just instinct, she didn't know, but Emma certainly didn't seem to mind.

Nodding, Emma smiled, letting her hand rest over Regina's. "Our baby," she reiterated, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. "Go back to bed, I'll be back in in a bit."

Pulling back and pressing her lips to Emma's forehead, smiling slightly. "Alright." Standing, she brushed the invisible dirt off her knees before turning to walk towards the door. "Do brush your teeth, however. I really don't want to smell your breath right now, it's dreadful."

* * *

Slipping quietly into the sheriff's department, Ruby peaked her head around in hopes of seeing the office empty. She was late, again, and if Emma's newly found raging hormones paired with her unstoppable diet were anything to go on, she was screwed.

Perhaps trusting a man with a hook for a hand (he refused to try the prosthetics Whale had offered) to actually set the alarm for the correct time was a dumb idea. It was probably just as dumb to not set her own alarm on her phone. It was probably just plain moronic for her to allow Killian to hook her into sharing the shower when she was already late.

Just as bad as her laughing at the pun she had made in her head.

Seeing no one inside the office, Ruby moved into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her, flinching as it clicked shut.

"You're late."

Sighing, Ruby leaned against the door. "Christ, Emma. You have better hearing than me."

"I'm hearing for two." Slipping out of her office, Emma sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "What the hell, Rubes? That's the third time this week, it isn't like you."

Ruby opened her mouth, about to spill out her usual excuse.

"Don't even use Granny as an excuse, or my mom. I called both of them looking for you."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Ruby grumbled. "Damn, my own grandmother would sell me out…"

"Can you blame her? You haven't really been working at the diner when you should be."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby crossed the room, dropping the brown paper bag in front of Emma on the table. "Yeah, well, eat your bearclaw and let me off the hook."

Grabbing the bag, Emma opened it, raising an eyebrow. "Cold? You cannot actually think you're off the hook with a _cold_ bearclaw." Leaning forward in an attempt to intimidate, Emma rose an eyebrow, looking at Ruby's neck. "Is that a hickey?"

Smacking her hand over the hickey to cover it, Ruby felt a blush rise up her chest, turning and walking to sit at her desk. "Shut up, Emma."

"Oh my god, is that seriously where you've been!"

"Shut it, Swan!"

Laughing and sitting at her desk, Emma shook her head. "Oh my _god_." She tried to quiet herself, covering her mouth with her hand, but her shaking body gave her away.

Glaring, Ruby sat into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "You are such an ass. Even more so now that you're pregnant."

Shrugging, Emma leaned back, kicking her feet up onto the desk. "Yeah, well, I think I'm allowed to give you a hard time for being late just so you could get some morning sex."

"Says the person who used the same excuse last week."

"Yeah, but I'm pregnant, I have needs."

Scoffing, Ruby leaned onto her desk, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously? Emma, it's been nearly three months, you're still going to use that as your excuse?"

Nodding slowly, Emma shrugged, taking a bit of her bearclaw. "Yep, because it definitely works." Swallowing her bite, she made a face of disgust, putting the pastry down and pushing it away.

Sighing, Ruby leaned back, reaching for her paper work. "What, is the bearclaw tainted now because it came from me?"

Shaking her head quickly, Emma waved her hand to silence her friend. "No, no, it's not that… I have no idea what it is." Looking over her food, Emma picked at it as though it were some sort of science project. "Did you put something in it? Or did Granny try a new recipe?"

Ruby snorted, rolling her eyes and she began to work on the papers before her. "Granny, a recipe? Emma, you know everything she makes is either frozen or comes premade in a box." Licking her lips, she glanced upwards. "I had one on the way here, tasted fine to me."

Frowning and furrowing her brows, the sheriff sighed, letting her hand slide over her stomach. A baby bump was developing. Small and growing, but the only people who noticed were her parents, the werewolves, and her wife. "This baby is fucking up my taste buds so bad… Did I tell you how a month ago, and pretty much ever since, I can't even eat Regina's lasagna?"

Gasping over dramatically, Ruby covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh Emma, say it isn't so!"

Picking up a pen and tossing it at Ruby, she rolled her eyes as the wolf laughed. "You won't be laughing when you work the night shift for a week."

Immediately the laughter stopped, Ruby's eyes going wide. "You wouldn't dare… Emma that's just unfair!"

"Life isn't fair, my furry friend." Shrugging, Emma stood, grabbing her jacket. "Sometimes you can't eat your wife's lasagna or a humble bearclaw of apology," she said simply, walking towards the door. "And sometimes, you get stuck doing the night shift because you couldn't stop doing your boyfriend."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby pouted, leaning into her arm. "That's the worst joke I've heard."

"Yeah, but it's still pretty amusing you'll still be staying up all night for the next week, just not in a fun way."

As the door clicked shut behind Emma, Ruby groaned, letting her head fall to the table. "I hate having a pregnant savior."

* * *

Having a pregnant mom wasn't as bad as Henry had originally assumed it to be.

Originally, he assumed she would just be moody, annoying, and the typical stereotype for a pregnant woman. He pictured her sobbing at all hours, driving him insane with things she demanded or needed. He pictured his adoptive mother having sleepless night, going insane from the things Emma demanded.

Henry could not be happier about being wrong.

With Emma craving ice cream and burgers at all hours, not only did Henry now have an excuse to eat as his teenage body wanted to, it also gave him access to the car. With access to the car, that meant more unsupervised time with Grace.

It wasn't so he could have sex, no, it was more that he wanted to just be alone with her. With their relationship being more of an official thing now, his adoptive mother hovered so close, it was shocking that Grace even stuck around.

Still, she stuck around, which Henry was relieved over.

"Where are we going again?"

Shrugging Henry glanced over to Grace. "Uhm, I don't know. Wherever you want to go-"

He was cut off by the ringing in his pocket. Sighing, he reached into his pocket, rolling his eyes as he saw who was on the caller ID. "Hey, Emma."

A happy sigh was heard from the other end. "Thank god you picked up, your mom is avoiding her phone."

Rolling his eyes, Henry glanced over to Grace, mouthing "I'm sorry" before turning back to his phone. "Can't say I blame her. Do you need me to get something?"

"I control your allowance, you know. Don't be mean." Licking her lips, Emma fidgeted slightly. "I need you to pick me up something from Granny's."

Groaning, Henry leaned back into his seat, pulling off to the side of the road. "Seriously? Can you not get it yourself?"

"No, I let _someone_ borrow my car because he had a date and his girlfriend didn't have a car of her own."

This was the downside of Emma letting Henry borrow the car, she made him her personal food deliveryman.

"Can mom not get you something?"

Sighing, Emma shut her eyes. "No, she won't pick up her phone. She's probably in a meeting or something, I don't know. Just- Henry, I gave birth to you, the least you could do is get me fries and a milkshake."

"So that's where I learned how to guilt trip," Frowning, Henry glanced over to Grace once more, sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll be home in a bit."

* * *

"Best son _ever_," Emma moaned in delight grabbing the bag of food from Henry as she made her way into the kitchen.

"I better be," Henry groaned, slipping onto a stool next to the island as Grace slid up next to him.

"Be nice," she whispered to him, elbowing him in his ribs. "It's nice to finally be invited in your home, seeing as I've been kept away."

"Yeah, of course," Emma mumbled mindlessly, waving her hand to quiet her as she dug into the bag. "Awh, you even got me the jumbo sized thing of fries. You're so sweet!"

Rolling his eyes, he snatched the bag from Emma, grinning when she whimpered and held out her hands to get the bag back.

"Henry! Give me back my food or I'll ground you."

"The fries are for sharing, Emma. Sharing is caring." Opening the bag and taking a few fries, his grin only grew as he ate them.

"Bullshit, give me my fries, kid."

Mocking a gasp and putting his hand over his chest, he looked at her, eyes wide. "Emma, what if mom was here? What would she say?"

Henry was smart with this blow. The sheriff knew her son well enough by now that he wanted something out of all of this, and clearly, was willing to get his other mother involved. Tattling or not in the eyes of all others, Henry would end up getting what he wanted by doing so.

Glaring, Emma leaned across the table, grabbing her milkshake and taking a long sip. "What do you want?"

"Car for the month, no questions asked."

Laughing, Emma shook her head, letting a smile grace her lips. "No, your mom would kill me." Tapping her chin, the sheriff let her mind begin to think, "Two weeks, but you have to tell us where you're going."

Shaking his head, Henry held the bag out of her arm length. "Three weeks, I get to break curfew."

Nudging him, Grace rose an eyebrow. "You're seriously bargaining with your mom, over French fries? Are you crazy?" she hissed, eyes slightly wide at the thought of angering, not only the sheriff, but the savior. It felt like a big no – no.

"Yes, now shush," Henry whispered, turning instantly and smiling sheepishly. "I mean, please be quiet. Sorry."

Pursing her lips, Emma narrowed her eyes. "Grace seems to be the smart one here, Henry. You'd be wise to listen to her."

"You forget, I hold the fries." Leaning across the counter, he narrowed his eyes as well, being sure to hold the fries far behind him. "Again, three weeks, no curfew."

Squaring her jaw, Emma blew a breath of air from her nose. "Three weeks, curfew is extended to one on nights you don't have school the next day, and you still let us know where you are."

"Deal," he said quickly, handing the bag to Emma, laughing as she ripped it away from him "You really wanted those fries…"

"Little shit," Emma grumbled, eyes fixated on the open bag in her hands. "Yeah, well, don't tell your mother. I'd rather not be couched with my back killing me."

"And why would that happen, dear?"

All three froze, turning slightly and mirroring one another with sheepish grins, all speaking at the same time, "Nothing."

Nodding slowly, Regina moved into the kitchen, placing a chaste kiss on Emma's cheek as she moved to the fridge. "Of course… Not like Henry would be using food as a bargaining chip." _Again_.

Letting out a low whistle, Emma slipped from her seat, bag of fries and milkshake in hand. "I think my show is on… I should go and…. Watch it," she said quickly, walking out of the kitchen and straight for the living room.

"I'll join you, I've always wanted to watch… Show," Grace mumbled, following Emma closely behind.

Henry attempted to slip from his seat, trying to be quiet as so Regina wouldn't see him slipping away.

"Sit, young man," Regina said sharply, back stilly turned as she poured herself a glass of water.

Sighing, Henry sat back on the stool, leaning on the island. "Mom, come on, it was no big deal."

"Of course it wasn't." Turning, Regina took a sip of her glass, setting it down as she leaned against the island across from her son, mirroring him. "What did you get her to agree to this time?"

"Car for three weeks, extended curfew on nights without school during that time." Grinning slightly, he looked up to his mother, squaring his shoulders in how proud he was. "I have to admit, I feel rather proud."

"I bet." Pursing her lips, Regina shook her head, sighing softly, "You need to stop taking advantage of Emma right now. Her hormones make her less than reasonable and with her food cravings, well… She certainly has been a lot more willing to negotiate things that should be discussed between the pair of us."

Henry instantly shrunk, head dropping down. "I know, I know, I just… I don't know. You freak out so much about Grace and me driving and I just want a little more free reign."

"And you thought the only way to get that was through saturated fats?" Immediately Regina frowned when Henry nodded slightly, biting her bottom lip. The former mayor knew she was strict with Henry, but she couldn't help it. She almost lost him twice, and it terrified her beyond all means to lose him again. She had a habit of losing the things that made her happiest.

At this point however, it wasn't just Regina who was protective. While Emma was a bit more lenient when it came to Henry driving and him playing sports, she was the one who tended to worry more about his relationship with Grace. Emma had been a teenage mother, and while Neal leaving her may had been a necessity, she was alone through it all. Henry wouldn't leave Grace if that happened, but Emma didn't want to even run that risk.

Most curfews were instated by her, as well as the rules of what Henry can do with Grace in and out of the home. Regina just ended up taking most of the heat for it because she didn't really mind being portrayed as the bad cop, even if Emma protested against it.

Licking her lips, Regina reached her hand out, gripping Henry's gently. "How about you and I negotiate this a bit. You may keep the extended weekend curfews, but you only get the car for two weeks and you're grounded for a week after that for bribing your mother with food."

Lifting his head with a raised eyebrow, Henry grinned slightly. "How about I'm only grounded for three days?"

"Deal, but they're weekend days." Pulling back, Regina took a sip of her water. "You could be a great politician if you were able to make such a great deal."

"It involved food and a pregnant lady, pretty easy." Henry chuckled, "Especially with the pregnant lady being Emma."

"Behave," she said with a pointed look, breaking into a smile and chuckling softly moments after. Emma was always easily bribed by food, pregnant or not. Regina had been told it was because of the foster care system and the fact that food was so scarce in some homes that making these sort of deals was customary. A pack of cigarettes for an apple.

They were quiet before they began to hear laughter and high squeals of delight and conversation in the living room, the eyebrows of both mother and son raising.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Henry asked quietly, eyes locked on the doorway to the living room.

"No idea," Regina mumbled, moving swiftly towards the living room, Henry following quickly behind her.

Entering the living room, Henry made a face of disgust, Regina just making one of less severity.

"What are you two doing?"

Looking up, Emma and Grace both smiled, shrugging.

"Eating," Grace said simply, proceeding to put a fry in her mouth.

"Yeah but," Henry gestured to the milkshake with a fry sticking out of it, "that's not how you eat fries."

Rolling her eyes, Emma scoffed, taking three fries at once. "You, my son, clearly do not have good taste."

"Hey!"

"Excluding you Grace. You're the only other person I've met who likes this as much as me!" Emma exclaimed, smiling brightly to the girl beside her.

Smiling in response, Grace nodded, "Yes, same! My dad thinks it's really gross but it's so delicious!"

"Salty and sweet."

Henry's face only continued to grow in disgust, shaking his head. "That's just… Wrong."

"I'm pregnant, nothing I do is wrong," the sheriff responded, waving her son's comment off with a gesture of her hand.

"And I am your girlfriend, and guest, you better be nice."

Jaw dropping at the fact his girlfriend and birth mother were teaming up against him, he felt himself relax a bit when Regina patted his back.

"Yes well, to each their own," Regina replied with a simple smile, turning to look at Henry. "Henry, why don't you help me make some popcorn in the kitchen? It's a weekend night, why not have a movie?"

Nodding, Henry turned slowly, face still in slight shock, shaking his head.

Looking back to the two girls on the couch, Regina shook her head. "That really is quite… Well, unappetizing to look at."

Rolling her eyes, Emma sighed. "Regina, you said the same thing about a cheeseburger before I convinced you to eat one."

"Yes well, it was one moment that I do not enjoy dwelling on." Looking to Grace, Regina nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you, Grace."

Nodding in response, Grace smiled. "Same, Mayor. Or no, wait-"

Waving her hand to silence the girl, Regina smiled simply. "Just Regina is fine. Really." Turning back to Emma, Regina narrowed her eyes. "That's still disgusting, full of fat. It's idiotic to eat."

Shrugging, Emma just smiled as Regina turned to join Henry in the kitchen.

Turning to look to the sheriff, Grace frowned slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Shaking her head, Emma took another fry, dipping it into the milkshake. "Oh no, I'm not in trouble, that's our normal way of speaking to each other." Shrugging, Emma looked down, biting her bottom lip as her smile continued to grow. "Besides, I'm her idiot anyway."


End file.
